


Kamihama Lewd Files

by MDNW



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Brainwashing, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gang Rape, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Soul Gem Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDNW/pseuds/MDNW
Summary: Have you heard? Has anyone told you? The Rumor of the Kamihama Lewd Files. It contains pages upon pages of obscene stories about magical girls!





	1. What happens in Mizuna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of female students at the esteemed Mizuna school take it upon themselves to educate Mitama on how girls from Daito are treated in Mizuna.
> 
> Mitama/Mizuna girls, gangrape and bullying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various shorter stories set in the Madokaverse, primarily Magia Record. Most of them are written by request and contain rape in addition to other unsavory kinks, reader beware.

Mitama was slammed into the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of her, an arm pressed against her throat keeping her pinned. The girl who had pushed her stared her down with open contempt, looking at her as though she were a disgusting bug to be squashed under her boot.

She had been cornered by her tormentors in the locker room after gym class. Usually she would have made her escape quickly, being the first girl to get changed and leave but this day the teacher had wanted to talk to her about her grade and she had lagged behind the rest of her classmates.

When she had reached the locker room she found it occupied by the group of girls who were responsible for most of the bullying she endured at school, suspiciously loitering around, still wearing their gym clothes. They had let her change in peace, but when she had moved to leave they had blocked the door.

“Sucking up to the teacher again, Yakumo?”

Mitama shook her head and stammered out, “No, she just wanted to talk.”

The last time these girls had gotten her alone they had dunked her head in the toilet repeatedly, almost drowning her in the disgusting water.

The girl’s eyes narrowed, a sneer on her lips. “Talk, huh? As though we don’t know what that means. Is there any teacher you haven’t slept with by now?”

Shocked at these baseless accusations Mitama opened her mouth to defend herself, only to be met with a slap across her face before she even got a single word out. Her skin stung where the girl’s hand had connected with the flesh, a faint red starting to bloom across the skin.

“I bet that’s how you got in too. There’s absolutely no way some lowlife Daito slut like you would get into such a prestigious school as this one by academic merit alone.” She grabbed Mitama’s school uniform and leaned in closer. “You do not deserve to wear the Mizuna uniform. Take it off.”

Mitama froze up at these words, disbelief written all over her face. Did they really expect her to strip?

Seeing Mitama’s hesitance the ringleader said, “Are you deaf? Take off your uniform, or I will do it for you.” She let go off Mitama’s uniform and stepped back to give her space.

With shaky fingers she started undoing the laces on her front, a lump in her throat as six pairs of eyes watched her undress. The laces came undone easily enough, but when it came to pulling the uniform off her hands refused to obey her.

“Hurry up, Yakumo. We don’t have all afternoon to watch you fail at such a simple task as taking off a piece of clothing.”

Sensing the underlying threat in those words she decided it was best to comply and not risk aggravating her bullies into speeding up the process. Mitama slipped the dress over her head, exposing her underwear to the other girls. Her uniform was grabbed out of her hands by the leader, who then threw it at one of her underlings. She looked Mitama over with a leer on her face and then said, “Good. Now take off the rest”.

Alarmed, Mitama glanced at the door, trying to come up with an escape plan. She was surrounded, but maybe if she moved fast she could get past them and out of the door. It didn’t matter that she didn’t have any clothes on, she just had to get away from these girls even if it meant humiliating herself before the rest of the student body.

She feigned moving her hands to unclasp her bra, tricking them into thinking she would do as they wanted. Taking her chances she made a run for it, to the surprised and angry shouts of the girls as she dodged between them, aiming for the exit.

Her escape attempt was cut short as one the girls tackled her, sending both of them tumbling down to the floor, a mess of limbs as Mitama struggled to get free with the desperation of a trapped animal. The fray was soon joined by the girl’s companions and Mitama found herself dragged back into the locker room, cursing and struggling all the way.

Their leader was waiting for them, fiddling with a pair of scissors while she watched Mitama try break free from the grip the two girls had her in. One of the girls holding her elbowed her in the kidney, annoyed by her struggling. If the girls hadn’t been supporting her weight she would have fallen down from the pain.

“Seems you want to do this the hard way then. Too bad, we might have been gentle with you if you had just been a good little whore for us and done as we said.” She moved in to snip off one of Mitama’s bra straps, flashing a smile as Mitama let out a low sob. “Or maybe not.”

She cut away at her underwear, pieces of clothing falling to the floor and pooling around Mitama’s feet until she was completely naked. A mocking wolf-whistle rang in the locker room as her naked body was completely exposed to the watching girls.

The girl with the scissors grabbed her breasts and said, “Wow Yakumo, is this why you never shower with us? With breasts like this I bet you have no problem at all finding customers, right?” She gave a squeeze and winked at Mitama. “Don’t worry though, you won’t have to go to your regular clients tonight. You will have the honor of entertaining some very high-class girls this afternoon,” she said and gestured to herself and the other girls.

She grabbed Mitama’s face and looked her right in the eyes. “Now, let me lay down the rules in a way that even a dumb whore from Daito like you can understand.” Her other hand kept playing with Mitama’s breasts, crudely running over them. “We figured that since the school admission were so kind as to admit you here we might as well take advantage of having a Daito slut on schoolgrounds. All of us are going to fuck you, and if you so much as think about using teeth you’re going to be choking on them.”

A different girl placed an empty bucket that she had retrieved from the locket for cleaning supplies on the floor.

She motioned to the girls holding Mitama’s arms behind her back and said, “On your knees, Yakumo. You’re going to kiss my shoe and pay your respects to your betters”. They forced her down until she was face to face with the girls shoes. Mitama just stared at the shoe in front of her, paralyzed. A harsh tug on her long hair sent a wave of pain through her scalp, and seeing no other option she pressed her lips against the surface of the girl’s shoe.

Snickering could be heard from the girls as they watched the girl humiliate herself for their sick satisfaction. Mitama’s face burned, fresh tears starting to pool up at the edge of her eyes. She knew there was no sympathy to be found amongst these girls, and she only hoped they wouldn’t actually do what they had threatened if she played along.

Her hopes were crushed when the girl untied the laces on her gym shorts and pulled them down her legs, together with her lace panties. Mitama looked like a deer in headlights as she stared with wide eyes at the girl’s folds, taking in every detail. The girl wasn’t completely shaved down there like Mitama thought most Mizuna girls were, but instead had a neatly trimmed patch of brown hair over her mound.

Mitama started struggling again, even more frantic now that she realized that they were completely serious about what they wanted to do to her. “Please don’t make me do this, I won’t tell anyone if you just let me go. I’ll give you anything you want, just please not this,” she pleaded with desperation in her voice.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

“Oh Yakumo, stop being so dramatic. See it as practice for your future career of sexually pleasing Mizuna women. You and I both know that’s where you’re going to end up anyway, so just accept it,” the girl looking down at her said. “Either put your mouth to use now, or we can try again later when I’ve kicked a couple of teeth out of it. Your choice,” she finished with a sadistic smile on her face.

She grabbed Mitama by the hair and pushed her face against her crotch, grinding it against Mitama’s face and smearing her arousal all over it. “Now lick,” she ordered.

Mitama did so, her pink tongue running over the girl’s folds as tears ran down her face to mix with the wetness from the girl. She was very turned on, her arousal running down her thighs as Mitama pleasured her. It disgusted Mitama that she was so obviously getting off on tormenting her, and for a brief moment a vision of biting off the girl’s clit flashed in her mind. She had never hated anyone in her entire life as much as she hated the sadistic Mizuna girl, but she rather liked her teeth as they were.

One of the girls behind her had started touching her while she was down on her knees, exploring Mitama’s body with her hands, feeling up her breasts and running her hands down to play with the soft curls of silver hair between her legs. Her body was reacting to the girl’s touch, growing hotter with every soft stroke of her fingers on her skin.

She increased her efforts between the leader’s legs, trying to get her off as quick as possible. Mitama tried everything, from licking her inside to flicking her clit with her tongue, but nothing seemed to do the trick. Finally, she heard a groan from above as the girl tightened the grip she had on Mitama’s hair and a flood of liquid gushed onto Mitama while the girl held her in place.

Mitama spat on the floor as the girl let go of her, trying to get the taste of her out of her mouth. She just smiled at her and pulled up her shorts and underwear. Intending to humiliate Mitama even further she said, “You’re pretty good at this. Maybe I’ll stop visiting my usual whore in Daito and go to you instead. It’s much handy with a whore who’s always nearby, don’t you agree girls?” That earned a few chuckles from her companions.

The girl moved to her schoolbag and took out a mixed assortment of bills and coins. Still keeping eye contact with Mitama she dropped them into the bucket on the floor, the coins clinking as they fell down.

“Your payment for this round, Yakumo. We’ll see if you’re good enough to fill up the entire bucket by the time we’re done with you.” She sat down on the bench, intending to watch as the rest of the girls had their fun.

Eager to have her turn the girl who had been feeling Mitama up turned her around and placed her on her lap. She pulled her into a deep kiss, still paying attention to Mitama’s body with her hands. Mitama was starting to feel good, her body reacting to the gentle touch of the girl in front of her.

She smiled when she got a soft whimper out of Mitama as she circled her clit with a finger, taking great pleasure in evoking such reactions from the pretty girl from Daito. “Take it easy, I will make this feel good for you too,” she reassured the girl. It wasn’t as though she had any desire to hurt the sweet little thing, she was just doing what was expected of her.

Something cold and unfamiliar pressing against Mitama’s lower lips almost caused her to bolt away, the Mizuna girl having to grip her tight to keep her where she was. A different girl had taken Mitama’s hairbrush and was trying to insert it into her. She tried to keep her legs closed to prevent the foreign intrusion, but they were easily pried apart.

Mitama was pulled closer against the girl on her front, as she leaned in to whisper in Mitama’s ear, “Just relax and it won’t hurt so bad,” she whispered and rubbed Mitama’s clit, trying to force more arousal out of her. To her surprise she did so, pressing her face against the girl’s chest while the handle of the brush slowly entered her, only letting out a low moan.

She was fucked gently with the handle, the Mizuna girl behind her careful not to cause any unnecessary tearing. The other girls in the room watched and chattered amongst themselves while the two girls fucked Mitama together at a slow pace. Some of them had undressed in preparation for their turns, others were content to just watch with a hand down their shorts for now.

Despite the overbearing humiliation of being fucked with her own hairbrush, with an audience to boot, Mitama’s breath was growing more ragged as the two girls worked her over. They were very good at finding her weak spots, drawing out several throaty moans from her even though she tried to keep them in.

Eventually she couldn’t stem the tide of pleasure and she succumbed to it, hiding her face against the girl’s chest as she came, not wanting their audience to see it. The girl let her rest against her for a few minutes before she got up with an apologetic smile. Her other friends had been waiting long enough to have a go with the Daito girl.

The girls who came after weren’t gentle at all, taking pride in inflicting marks on Mitama and calling her slurs while they fucked her as they pleased, each one of them leaving money in the bucket after a round with her. She was treated as nothing more than a breathing sex doll and every orgasm they coaxed out of her only increased the gloating.

They kept using her for hours, her body growing more and more bruised. Eventually they grew bored when they stopped getting any reactions out of Mitama, leaving one after one until it was only Mitama and the leader left in the locker room.

She crouched down before the battered girl, tilted her chin up and smiled as she saw the hate flare up in Mitama’s blue eyes. “Maybe we’ll make a proper whore out of you yet,” she said and rattled the bucket on the floor. “If you tell anyone about this I will make your life more of a living hell than it already is. Not that anyone will take the word of some pity admittance from Daito over that of well-respected girls from Mizuna in the first place.”

Having gotten her message across she got up and grabbed Mitama’s discarded Mizuna uniform. “I will be taking this with me. You should probably bring a Daito dress from now on, makes it easier to make out your status as the school whore.” She stuffed it into her own bag. “There are some other nice girls who want to meet you the next time gym class is the last lesson of the day. I hope you’ll be as excited to meet them as they are to meet you,” she said before making her exit.

Mitama stayed on the floor as she gathered her strength, tears streaming down her face and hate burning in her heart.


	2. The price of defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oriko defeats Homura and makes her watch as Madoka pays the price for her failure.
> 
> Kirika/Madoka, rape.

Homura thrashed uselessly against her bonds. Blood was already running down her arms from her previous escape attempts, the cuffs having torn through the flesh and exposing the bone under it. Her desperate screams were muffled by the gag in her mouth. It was a small miracle she still had some of her voice left after several hours of trying to reach out to her captors, mostly by screaming in rage at them.

They had forced her into a sitting position against a concrete pillar, cleverly making use of an old pipe running in the center of it to connect the cuffs on Homura’s wrists to a chain they had put around the pipe, each end chained to a cuff.

From this position she had a perfect view of her not-quite-girlfriend being crudely violated on the cold, hard concrete floor. The pink-haired girl was laying on her back, her tiny frame seeming even smaller than it was as a larger girl was moving on top of her, laughing manically.

Madoka had countless deep gashes running across her whole body, from her face down to her legs. Her magical girl outfit had been torn to shreds, depriving her of any modesty and exposing her naked skin to all the on-lookers in the basement. She was loudly sobbing as the dark-haired girl licked away at the blood pouring from her wounds while keeping the hand not occupied with holding Madoka’s arms pinned above her head moving between the smaller girl’s legs.

Refusing to look up at her assailant’s face she instead opted to lock her gaze with Homura’s, her only source of comfort. Brave, beautiful and strong Homura who was crying almost as much as Madoka. Homura who had promised she’d protect Madoka no matter what, who now was powerless to defend her when she needed her to the most.

Three un-clawed fingers forcefully thrusting into her without warning elicited another loud scream from Madoka, re-invigorating Homura’s attempts, uncaring of the pain that shot through her. Kirika triumphantly pulled them out, covered in blood, and tauntingly displayed them to Homura.

“Ohh, looks like you didn’t pop little Madoka’s cherry after all. Bet you regret that now, huh.”

One golden eye stared straight at Homura as she slowly licked her bloody fingers.

“Must really suck having your girlfriend’s virginity taken by another girl, right in front of you to boot.”

A grin filled with sharp teeth and then she said, “Soon you’ll get to see what she looks like when she cums too. Maybe I’ll even fuck her with my claws, just for fun”.

At these words Madoka started trying to wriggle out of the grip Kirika held her arms in, only to be stopped by a punch to her stomach that made her momentarily lose her breath. Shrugging, the dark-haired magical girl returned to her previous task, quickly finding a pace as she roughly fucked the girl beneath her with her fingers.

After a few minutes the pain of her insides being forcefully spread apart started turning into unwanted pleasure, Madoka’s breath becoming ragged and her face flushed. Though she tried to fight against it, she was succumbing to her body’s physical reaction, her wetness making it easier for Kirika to move her fingers in and out.

Homura was looking at her, her purple eyes clouded with pain. She wanted to imagine it was Homura who was on top of her, that she was willingly sharing this moment with her mysterious classmate who had started to etch her place in Madoka’s heart.

It was with this fantasy on her mind that she reached her orgasm, still keeping eye contact with Homura as her mouth opened to let out a loud moan, pleasure clouding her brain.

A mocking clap resounded through the room. Kirika moved up from the crying girl and bowed to her audience before joining her master who was perched on a chair next to the chained up Homura, not sparing even a glance at the girl she’d just raped.

She would not be a threat anyway, now.

Kirika looked at Homura, lust still churning inside her. A shake of her master’s head stopped her though, and disappointed she stayed where she was.

“It is unfortunate that it had to come to this, Homura Akemi. Your friend would not have had to suffer like this, and neither would you have, if you’d just let us give her a quick and merciful death.”

Oriko twirled a gun in her hand, one of Homura’s own.

“You’ve caused a lot of unnecessary suffering for all of us with your stubborn refusal to let me save this world. It is your own callous disregard for anything but a single girl that caused this.”

With not a hint of regret in her eyes she said “I apologize for what I’ve put you through, but it was necessary for Kirika to let off some steam and enjoy herself”.

“I will give you the mercy of not having to watch her die again.”

Homura felt the cold barrel of the pistol against her soul gem.

“Goodbye, Homura Akemi. Your journey ends here.”

The last thing Homura saw before a bullet tore through her soul gem was her one and only friend lying broken on the floor, a testament to her many failures.


	3. And so the Azalea rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazuki interrogates a captured member of Promised Blood in a race against time to save her fellow magical girls of Kamihama.  
Hazuki/Hikaru, futa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains minor spoilers post Chapter 10 of Magia Record. I was a bit unsure as to whether I should post this or not as this is the first fic containing futa that I've written, and it's not what I usually write. If people are bothered by there being some chapters that contain futa being mixed in with what's primarily meant to be a dumping ground for yuri fics of more questionable nature I'll remove it and upload it separately.

Nanaka’s fist made a crunching sound as it connected with Hikaru’s nose. Blood instantly started flowing from it, streaming down her mouth and dripping onto her uniform, yet she remained defiant, glaring back at her captors.

She was tightly secured, with her legs bound to the chair she was sitting on and her hands tied together behind the back of it.

Hikaru did not make a sound even as the yakuza roughly grabbed her hair and leaned in close to her face, displeased by her stubborn refusal to give out any information about her group’s hideout.

“That’s only just the start of what I’m going to do to you if you won’t open your little mouth and tell us where you are keeping our friends,” she snarled at the younger girl.

The Horse spat out a mixture of blood and saliva on the floor and kept her head high when she simply answered, “Hikaru Kirari. 13. Enforcer of Promised Blood.”

Nanaka sighed and let go of the girl. That was the only thing they had managed to get out of her the entire time they’d had her in their captivity, neither promises of pardoning her nor threats of violence having had any effect.

The Kamihama Magia Union members who were present were growing desperate, each hour ticking away being another hour their captured comrades risked torture at the hands of Promised Blood. Hikaru was the key to finding their location and she was proving to be exceptionally tight-lipped.

Very well then. The girl had gotten her chance and refused to take it. Only the path of brute force remained, and Nanaka was an expert on that.

She motioned Meiyui over, who was standing ready with an assortment of torture devices on a table with wheels. At Nanaka’s signal Meiyui started to move it over to them, but was interrupted by a sudden voice cutting through the air.

“Wait!” Hazuki shouted, moving to stand between the girl bound to the chair and the magical girl intent on torturing her. “You can’t possibly be considering brutalizing this girl,” she said as she addressed the rest of the gathered Kamihama Magia Union girls. “Iroha would never condone this.”

“Iroha is not here right now.” The chill in Yachiyo’s voice sent shivers down their spines. “You know what these monsters are capable of. Or have you forgotten what they did to our Tokime allies when they ambushed them?”

Soft murmurs of agreement were heard from the present girls, particularly the ones who’d had girls they cared for taken as prisoners.

“Please, just let me have one attempt to sway her ways,” Hazuki pleaded. “She’s just thirteen.”

Yachiyo thought it over, her expression emotionless. “Fine. I’ll give you one hour to get the information we need out of her, after that I will do anything necessary to bring our girls home.”

“Thank you, Yachiyo. I will not let this opportunity go to waste,” she said and bowed in respect.

None of the other girls had any idea what to expect, their curiosity growing while Hazuki turned her attention to Hikaru. They had never seen the Azalea girl extract intel from their enemies before and since she did not want to engage in outright torture it was a mystery as to what she would do to the Promised Blood member.

She sauntered over to Hikaru who was watching her with suspicious eyes and leaned over her, giving the girl a warm smile. Hazuki pushed an errant strand of hair out of the girls face and used a handkerchief to wipe her bloody face clean.

Hikaru tried to not stare at the generous cleavage that was presented to her while Hazuki cleaned her up, and failed, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she felt her blood rush south.

“Hikaru won’t be fooled by any false acts of kindness from a Kamihaman,” she said in an attempt to distract herself from the feelings bubbling up to the surface at the tall girl’s proximity. Hikaru hoped none of her enemies had noticed her traitorous body’s reaction, shifting uncomfortably in the chair as much as she could while tied up.

Hazuki straddled her, practically shoving her breasts in Hikaru’s face as she hugged her. “Oh Hikaru, you’re much too young to be fighting wars,” she said and let go of the hug, looking the girl straight in the eyes while she sat on her lap.

Hikaru was mortified, horribly, horribly aware that there was no way the Kamihaman girl wasn’t feeling something hard poking against her lower body.

“You like making others happy, don’t you? Being a good girl and following orders brings you satisfaction.” Hazuki trailed one of her hands down Hikaru’s chest, down to her crotch and grabbed the bulge gently through the fabric, causing Hikaru to gasp in surprise.

Hazuki stroked the girl’s hardness and whispered, “If you’ll be a good girl for me I’ll show you how good it feels like to put your own pleasure above that of others.”

It was deathly silent in the chamber, all other girls watching them with rapt attention.

Yachiyo shifted her gaze to Kako who was watching everything with an excited look on her face, furrowing her brow as she addressed the girl with a questioning tone, “Should you really be here while this is going on?”

Kako didn’t move her eyes from the scene taking place before them as she replied, “No, I think I should be here to learn. I need to know all I can about interrogation tactics.” Her voice told Yachiyo that further discussions were a moot point.

Meanwhile, Hazuki had gotten down on her knees before their prisoner, coyly toying with the buttons on her riding pants. Hikaru’s tormented face made her take pity on the girl and she undid every button, freeing her erection from its confinement.

Hikaru’s relief at having her sizeable hard-on freed was turned into embarrassment as she felt all eyes in the room turn to it. She thought she even heard a wolf whistle, though that might have been her imagination.

“Oh my.” Hazuki’s eyes lit up as she looked at Hikaru’s saluting member. “You’re really big, especially for a girl your age. I know girls older than you who aren’t even half your size.” She grabbed the base of it with one hand. “And you’re circumcised too, that looks really cute,” Hazuki said as she ran her hand over it appreciatingly.

It was a struggle for the girl to remain composed. She had been expecting all manners of torture, prepared for the absolute worst the Kamihamans could dish out, and had prepared herself mentally to resist any attempts at breaking her.

But this..? Truth be told Hikaru didn’t know if she would be able to endure this particular extraction method for long.

She put on a brave face, “You’re a fool if you think you can use your humiliation tactics to make Hikaru give u—” The intended effect of her words was lost as her voice trailed off to an embarrassing pitch when Hazuki wrapped her lips around the head of her cock.

Hazuki swirled her tongue around the head, moaning around the shaft that filled up her mouth. It was the biggest one she had ever seen, and it had been a struggle just to get it past her lips.

Happy that the girl was clearly enjoying her ministrations she pressed on, slowly easing the dick down her throat. It was a good thing that magical girls didn’t really need to breathe, she reflected.

Hikaru desperately tried to block out the wonderful sensation of her dick being engulfed by the blonde girl’s throat, avoiding looking down at her as her head bobbed up and down Hikaru’s dick.

Nanaka watched on with a smug smirk on her face, one of the few magical girls who weren’t too scandalized to look at the display before them. She had taught Hazuki well.

The girl was very close to cumming. Hazuki decided to speed things up a little and massaged her sacks, eagerly awaiting the treat that was inside of them.

She was proving to be as stubborn as ever, doing her best to stem the oncoming tide, refusing to give the Kamihaman what she wanted. Hazuki had to commend her endurance. Not many people were able to last as long as this girl did, especially not when they were so young.

Eventually Hikaru had to cave to her body’s need however, and she did so with a loud cry, her cum flooding down Hazuki’s throat as her dick twitched.

Hazuki swallowed every single drop before she let go of Hikaru’s softening shaft, sliding off it with a wet pop. A strand of saliva and sperm remained attached to her lips. She patted Hikaru’s knee and asked her, “Will you be a good girl for me now and give me what I need?”

“Hikaru Kirari. 13. Enforcer of Promised Blood,” she replied, panting and red in the face.

Hikaru had gone completely soft now, her saliva-covered dick lying limp between her legs.

She tensed up as Hazuki grabbed it again. Hazuki looked at her with a pleased expression and said, “Guess we’ll just have to try again then, Hikaru.”

Her hands went to her own magical uniform and she pulled down the cloth covering her breasts, exposing them to the flabbergasted girl. She noticed with a hint of pride that the girl instantly got hard again as she stared at the breasts presented to her with an open mouth. Promised Blood’s enforcer really was an adorable little thing.

Hazuki placed the rapidly hardening cock between her breasts, slowly sliding up and down to get the girl fully erect again. She must have had some thing for breasts, letting out quiet little whimpers with every movement.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” Hazuki inquired. She did not get an answer, not that she needed one. The girl was practically an open book for her, at least when it came to this.

She did so love precious virgins, and would happily give the girl a satisfying first time. Hazuki smiled at these thoughts, getting up from her knees and turning around.

With her back turned to the girl she pulled down her wet panties and bent over, lifting the hem of her outfit to give Hikaru a good view of her dripping pussy from behind. The gasp that could be heard gave her a sense of satisfaction, happy at being able to provoke such wonderful responses.

She backed up until she standing over the girl and slowly sank down, taking a hold of the shaft beneath her and guiding it to her waiting entrance. It was going to be a tight fit, she had never taken anything of this size before.

Both of them moaned as Hikaru’s dick entered her while she sank down on it. Hikaru had never felt anything as good as this, not even the Kamihaman’s throat could prepare her for the feeling of her warm inner walls clenching down on her shaft. It felt amazing, every centimeter the tall girl took inside her adding to the mind-numbing pleasure amassing in Hikaru’s lower parts.

When she at last was all the way she rested for a bit, just sitting reverse cowgirl on Hikaru’s lap with her throbbing dick inside her.

Hikaru watched the place where they were joined with enraptured eyes, barely able to believe what was happening. She could never in her wildest dreams have imagined something like this happening to her, and right now she didn’t give a single damn about Promised Blood, the thought of cumming inside the girl on top of her the only thing on her mind.

Finally, Hazuki started to move, lifting herself up until only the tip of Hikaru’s dick was inside her before slamming down. Hikaru could only focus on the sight of Hazuki sliding up and down on her dick, her ass bouncing while she rode her.

Hazuki’s wanton moans and the sound of flesh against flesh echoed in the chamber they were in, all eyes fully on them now despite the apparent embarrassment most of the onlookers felt.

“Please, Hikaru…” Hazuki moaned. “Just give us both what we want already.” The cock stirring up her insides felt better than anything she’d ever had before, and she would soon climax from the sensation. “It’s okay to let it all out. Come inside me as much as you want.”

Hikaru would not be able to last much longer, her body itching to please the Kamihaman girl the way she wanted to. The sudden tightness around her dick as Hazuki came pushed her over the edge as well.

She cried out, “Forgive me Yuna,” as she orgasmed, filling up Hazuki’s womb with her potent seed as her dick spurted out the built up semen from her testicles. Hikaru let out several streams of cum inside the tight pussy, causing it to overflow and seep out between them.

Hazuki was in ecstasy as she felt herself get stuffed with the young girl’s cum, content to just enjoy the feeling of the dick inside her while she waited for Hikaru to stop cumming.

When she felt the shaft she was impaled on start to go soft she reluctantly got up, warm cum gushing out of her as the dick keeping it inside her slipped out. It was quite a lot of it. She was going to need to take a shower after this before she walked home, hopefully there was one in this dump of a place Meiyui used as a base for her triad business.

She turned to face the girl. Hikaru once again had a defiant expression on her face, obviously intent on further resistance.

This girl was obviously a tough nut to crack, but Hazuki still had a few tricks up her sleeve, and soon enough she would get the girl to talk. She gave Hikaru a mischievous smile and said, “Say, Hikaru, have you fantasized about having anal sex with a girl?”

Fear was starting to fill up Hikaru’s eyes as the tall demon descended upon her once more.

***

Yachiyo had to admit she was impressed. Disturbed yes, but still very impressed. Hazuki had managed to milk out every little bit of information the Promised Blood girl had, and in less time than the one hour she had been granted to boot.

Though it had been a bit awkward to congratulate her for her success in breaking their prisoner, what with her face being covered in white and cum leaking out of her holes while they talked. Well, they had a rescue plan now at least so she tried not to judge her too harshly. Results were what mattered after all. Though, it was probably for the best that none of them were to tell Konoha the exact details of what had happened when they managed to rescue her along with the other girls.

She threw a glance of pity at the poor girl, who looked completely spent even as Hazuki had left her and gone to take a shower, escorted by Nanaka.

Said girl groaned in pain, barely even lifting her gaze as a green-haired girl moved over to her where she was still tied up on the chair. Hikaru’s member felt like someone had scrubbed it raw, and she didn’t think she had a single drop of cum left in her balls. Invading Kamihama had been a mistake, she realized now.

“Hello,” the girl shyly said as she reached her. She was carrying an icepack in her hands. “I, uh, brought you this.” The girl gestured at Hikaru’s crotch, her cheeks slightly red. “It’s for the pain, if I may?”

Hikaru nodded, giving her the permission she sought. Juri would not be happy with her for receiving treatment from an enemy, but she didn’t care about that. She’d take anything that would ease the soreness, no matter who it was from.

She hissed as the ice was placed against her crotch.

“Sorry, it will feel better in a moment,” the green-haired girl said apologetically. “Your name is Hikaru, right? I’m Kako.” The girl who was apparently named Kako gave her an unsettling smile before continuing, “I’m also thirteen like you are.”

Hikaru watched her warily. She had no idea what to expect from Kamihamans, these monsters in the shape of magical girls.

Kako squeezed her shoulder gently and said, “I think you and I are going to become great friends.”


	4. Spoils of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised Blood seizes the opportunity to humiliate their enemies when Sunao and Chiharu make the mistake of taking a shortcut in unfamilliar territory.  
Promised Blood/Sunao & Chiharu, gang rape, futa etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains minor spoilers post Chapter 10 of Magia Record.

Chiharu opened her eyes and winced at the throbbing in her skull that that made itself known as she regained consciousness. She tried to open her mouth let out a groan of pain, only to find her voice muffled by a scrap of cloth gagging her.

Her eyes shot wide as panic began to set in. The last thing she could clearly remember was walking down one of Kamihama’s many alleys, happily chatting with Sunao as they took a shortcut to meet up with Shizuka.

She found herself face to face with one of Promised Blood’s masked goons, her own terrified face reflected in the girl’s eyes.

They were in what seemed to be an abandoned factory with huge concrete pillars leading up to the tall ceiling and long-discarded industrial equipment, storage shelves and an assortment of other various trash littering the ground. Even though it looked abandoned there were signs of recent human activity, graffiti coloring the grey walls and used cans, wrappers and even a mattress mixed in with the debris originating from the factory itself. 

Cold wind was flowing in from the broken windows, the chill prickling at Chiharu’s skin making her realize her nude state. She way lying bent over a wooden table, her breasts pressed uncomfortably against the hard surface. A test showed that her hands were tied behind her back. With the way she was positioned she couldn’t look down and check but she thought she could feel something around her ankles, spreading her legs apart and making her unable to close them.

The Promised Blood girl chuckled as their captive took in her surroundings, futilely searching for an escape. She held out two rings, one belonging to the Tokime girl in front of her, the other to her companion that had yet to wake, and dangled them teasingly in front of the girl.

“Looking for these?” she said, her grin hidden by her mask.

The Futatsugi girl standing guard behind her stepped in to push Chiharu down against the table when she tried get up, pressing herself against her naked body while keeping her pinned down with an arm against her back. Chiharu shivered in disgust when she felt a hand run down the small of her back.

These girls reeked of evil.

“Your leader made a grave mistake when she decided to ally with those Kamihamans,” the mook said and spat on the ground at the last word, as though clearing her mouth from something disgusting. “We have orders to treat anyone who’d ally with those rats the same way we’d treat them, and believe me, you two are in for a rough treatment.” She threw the rings to another girl, who caught them with ease and placed them next to two grief seeds on top of a rotting table.

Next to her Sunao was starting to stir from her unconscious state, making little movements in her half-awake state, before finally jolting awake. Her head darted wildly around, unable to comprehend the situation she was in. Chiharu caught her gaze and tried to reassure her as best as she could with only her eyes.

“Ah, so sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up huh?” She snickered as she walked over to Sunao and tried to grab her face, only for the girl to recoil from her touch. “So you two are the Tokime heir’s breeding sows? I can’t say there’s anything wrong with that girl’s taste at least,” she said and ran her eyes over their bodies.

She laughed when she saw the Tokime girls’ disgusted expressions and said, “Really, you two should know better than to take shortcuts like that. You never know who might be lurking in the dark, waiting for an opportunity to have some fun with two pretty young girls like you.”

Chiharu’s blood ran cold when she caught the implications in those words, nausea threatening to overtake her. Their soul gems were tantalizingly close and yet so far away, a cruel display of the power the Promised Blood girls had over them. They were completely at the mercy of these monsters, and they relished in flaunting it.

“I think I’m going to take you first,” the girl said and pointed at Chiharu. She left Sunao and moved to stand in front of Chiharu again, this time much closer than before.

This close to the girl she could clearly see the bulge at her crotch. Chiharu tried to look away but the girl grabbed her hair with one hand and forced her to look straight ahead as she unzipped her pants.

With one hand she pulled out her erection from her pants, a thick and veiny looking thing that looked completely out of place between the legs of a teenage girl.

“You should get a good look at it now because you are about to very, very familiar with it soon enough,” she said.

Chiharu refused, averting her eyes from the repulsive thing in front of her. The Promised Blood girl did not appreciate her insolence and punished her with a harsh tug on her hair, and pushed her dick against Chiharu’s cheek, before running it over her face, leaving a trail of precum in its wake.

Having humiliated the Tokime girl she then said, “I would love to fuck you pretty little mouth, but you would bite it off wouldn’t you?” Chiharu glared up at her as best as she could, which only made the girl let out a laugh. “Besides, my seed is going somewhere far more important,” she said and patted Chiharu’s head.

Sunao was looking on with wide open eyes, horrified and revolted at the display next to her.

“Don’t worry, you will get your fair share too. Me and my squad are going to take care of the Tokime clan’s little inbreeding issue with a donation of fresh, healthy genetic material. See it as a renewal of your bloodline.”

She let go of Chiharu and moved away, fading out of their line of sight. The weight holding Chiharu pinned to the table disappeared, only to be replaced by someone else, Chiharu presumed it to be the girl who had just seconds ago been taunting her.

The mook who had been holding her down moved behind the bent over Sunao and the sound of a zipper being pulled down could heard.

Chiharu felt something hard and warm pressing against her ass while a hand snaked over her thigh and cupped her mound. The hopelessness of their situation was really starting to kick in now, tears starting to build up in her eyes as she felt the Promised Blood girl explore her most sacred place, a place that only Shizuka was ever supposed to get to touch.

“So you don’t shave, huh? Somehow that’s exactly what I expected from a pair of inbred country bumpkins.” Her cruel laugh resounded in

their ears.

She did not want to look at Sunao, the shame of being seen like this by her overbearing, yet she was her only light in this darkness. Sunao was openly crying, tears rolling down her face and her sobs muffled by the gag in her mouth. Suddenly, her back arched and she let out a scream into her gag. The girl behind her must have entered her, Chiharu assumed.

“You aren’t really that wet but whatever, it’ll have to do.” The girl positioned the tip of her member at Chiharu’s entrance, unbearably hot and throbbing. “Ready or not, here I come,” she said and thrust forward, burying herself inside the Tokime girl.

It was the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life. Her insides felt like they were being torn up, forced open by the unwelcome intrusion. She stayed quiet, tears dripping down on the table the only sign of pain she showed. A fresh wave of pain shot through her as the girl roughly pulled out, leaving only the head of her cock inside as she inspected the blood covered appendage.

She snickered, “Wow, you two really were virgins. Saving yourselves for the next leader of your clan I guess? Too bad she didn’t fuck you before you decided to come to Kamihama, now she’s in for a nasty little surprise when she decides to bed you.”

The next thrust inside her went a bit easier, aided by the blood providing the lubrication that was lacking before. Her inner walls were starting to adjust to the foreign object and with every push in and out the pain lessened a bit, mostly thanks to the natural healing magic of magical girls.

She could feel shadows amassing around her soul gem ring, darkness building up at the edge of her vision. Chiharu let herself be overtaken by it, giving in to the sweet allure of nothingness that served as an escape from the grunting girl behind her. She could barely feel it at all now, even as the girl set a pace to her liking and fucked her over the table.

Her doppel was going to kill every single girl in this room, and she was about to let it happen.

Then, out of nowhere the darkness disappeared and she was ushered back into cold, hard reality. With confused eyes she looked over to where their rings were and made a startling discovery. A very bored looking girl held was in the process of purifying the Tokime soul gem rings, letting their corruption seep into a grief seed. When she saw Chiharu looking at her she gave her a thumbs up.

She lay there disoriented, her body rocking back and forth as a stranger used her body for her own pleasure.

“Are all Tokime girls this tight? I hope Yuna lets us invade your little village after we are done with Kamihama. If we do I’m going to find your mother and fuck her too to test that little theory out.”

A finger being pressed against her clit startled her, the girl starting to make little circular movements against it as she continued to pull in and out of Chiharu. The combined sensations were starting to feel good, really good in fact, and she wished she had any way of numbing her body. It was obvious the girl wanted to humiliate her even further by making her cum while she was raped, and to her shame it seemed the Promised Blood girl would get exactly what she wanted.

A loud groan that came from her left, followed by a round of cheers made Chiharu look to the side. The girl who had been raping Sunao had seemingly just finished and had pulled out of her. Sunao was quietly sobbing, hiding her face against the hard wood of the table. She could see the rapist reach for Sunao’s long and beautiful blue hair, and then casually using it to wipe off her dick that was covered in a mixture of blood and semen.

That was the moment Chiharu promised on her forefathers that she would hunt down and kill every one of these girls in the most brutal way she could conceive of.

Behind her, the girl was starting to pant harder and increased the speed of her thrusts. Chiharu herself was close to reaching her orgasm, and when the goon thrust her cock as far in as she could, she came too. Her mind blanked out as she felt something hot and sticky filling up her insides, the Promised Blood girl filling her to the brim with her cum as Chiharu’s pussy clenched down on her.

The girl leaned on her back, keeping herself upright on her elbows perched on the table and uttered into her ear loud enough for everyone to hear, “That’s your first load of the finest seed Futatsugi can offer. Maybe it will be one of mine that knocks you up, but there’s still a line of other girls waiting to donate their cum.”

She got up and pulled out of Chiharu, semen seeping out of her entrance and slowly running down her legs. The girl positioned herself behind Sunao and ran her hand up and down her slack dick to get it hard again as a new girl prepared to fuck Chiharu, her hardness poking at Chiharu’s slit.

The girl who had been inside her mere seconds ago winked at Chiharu and mockingly said, “You two will be closer than ever before after this, sharing an unbreakable bond over both of you taking my dick.”

Chiharu’s face grew red with fury and the girl made sure to keep eye contact as she entered Sunao, taking great pleasure in her dominance over the helpless Tokime girls. She made sure to make exaggerated moans as she fucked the other girl. It wasn’t often that Promised Blood were allowed to have this much fun, and she took advantage of it as much as she could.

Yuna had said they could do whatever they wanted with the Tokime girls after all.

She focused her attention on the blue-haired girl she was currently fucking and let the other one stew in her anger. It would have been more fun if this one had as much fighting spirit as the detective wannabe, but it still felt great to have the girl clenching down on her. 

***

Chiharu lost track after the third girl. It was impossible for her to recall just how many girls had raped her and left their cum inside her. They were all satisfied for now and had left her and Sunao to wallow in their own pity, completely uninterested in them now that they’d had their fun. The one girl she recognized was the still masked girl who had taken her first, who was currently sitting in a corner with a few of her companions, happily chatting and smoking together.

In the middle of their little circle they had a small campfire that one of their girls with fire powers had started, and in it there rested two branding irons carrying the insignia of Promised Blood.

The girl Chiharu recognized and another got up and took one branding iron each, and then walked over to them.

“We are going to give you a little parting gift of sorts,” the girl said as she stood next to the girls. “The Tokime heir needs a little reminder who to thank for doing all her hard work for her. I mean, there won’t be anything left for her to do during your wedding night since that’s all taken care of. The next generation of Tokime children won’t even be inbred for once.”

She moved behind them, careful not to step in the body fluids on the ground, as two other gang members held Chiharu and Sunao down. Just in case they struggled, it wouldn’t do if their branding got messed up because they couldn’t lay still. In unison she and the other girl pressed the magically infused branding irons against the left buttocks on each girl.

Even through the gags their screams could be heard as searing hot iron was pressed against their skin and burned in Promised Blood’s heraldic weapon as a permanent reminder of who had claimed them. They looked at each other, pain and humiliation dancing in their eyes as they sought comfort from one another.

The irons were pulled away when the Promised Blood girls were satisfied and promptly discarded. The girl who had been leading their torture received a camera and she snapped a couple of shots, making sure to get a good view of their cum-dripping pussies and most importantly, the mark that had been branded on them.

“Make sure to send copies of these to both the Kamihamans and the Tokime heir. Send some to their village too for good measure. Everyone shall know what happens to those who oppose us,” she said and handed the camera back to the girl who had given it to her.

She wanted to get a look at their faces before they packed up and left. To her surprise the girl with the dirty blonde hair was glaring at her when they came face to face, even though her eyes were red from crying.

It seemed this one still needed to be taught a lesson.

“I really need to take a piss right now,” she said and unzipped her pants. “I was going to hold it until reaching a toilet at first, but then I realized that there’s a perfectly useable one right here.” The mook pulled Chiharu’s head up, her glare becoming a bit less pronounced. “A cum dumpster like you should be able to take other kinds of fluids too.”

With one hand holding the girl’s head in place and the other aiming her dick at her face she started to let out a stream of piss, groaning at the feeling of relief as she emptied out her bladder on the defiant girl’s face.

Chiharu closed her eyes as she felt the warm liquid hit her face, humiliated like she never had been before while the girl pissed all over her face. The stench of it completely filled up her nostrils. When the girl was finished she let Chiharu’s head drop down on the table and laughed at her as her head rested in a puddle of urine.

“Well we’ll be going now. Someone will come find you in a couple of hours at most, and we left a grief seed or two to keep you from releasing your witch forms. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to our unborn babies inside you.”

Muffled sobbing was the only thing that could be heard in the abandoned factory after the Futatsugi squad left, and that was how the Kamihama Magia Union rescue party found their allies, debased and covered in the bodily fluids of the girls who had violated them.


	5. Phantom Thief Karin meets a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero Magical Karin gets captured by the dastardly villains of Promised Blood, but fear not! Someone should swoop in and rescue the foolish magical girl of Halloween. Right..?  
Juri/Karin, rape and futa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains minor spoilers for Magia Record Main Story Part 2.

The weird furry girl that was dressed as a dragon breathed heavily as she stared Karin down, trying to intimidate the terrified girl into spilling the beans.

Karin had never been this afraid before, these girls who had kidnapped her were absolute _psychos_. Well, the dragon girl was at least. The blue-haired girl who looked like she did compensated dating had been nice so far, she had even stopped the other girl from trying to burn Karin’s fingers off.

They had stuffed a bag over her head and brought her to what Karin guessed was their hideout. The place was crawling with hostile looking girls who wore those masks most Promised Blood girls used to conceal their identities and all of them had watched with curious eyes as Karin was paraded around, before the girls who had captured her shoved her into a makeshift room, a room which just happened to have a sign with “TORTURE ROOM” written in bold letters hanging outside of it.

These kinds of things _never _happened to Magical Kirin!

“It’s time to open up your little mouth and _talk_!” the furry roared in her face.

Karin let out a shriek as the fist connected to the wall behind her, mere inches away from her face.

Tears of distress flowed from Karin’s eyes as she replied, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I don’t know anything more than you do. I just want to find my senpai!”

“You know Juri, I think she’s telling the truth,” the blue-haired girl injected. Her head was tilted slightly as her tongue poked out between her mouth, her index finger pressed against her cheek while she looked Karin over. “She looks so sweet and innocent, there’s no way someone like her would have knowledge about the inner workings of a dangerous cult. Not to mention that she seems like a complete scrub.”

These girls had some horrible, horrible misconception of senpai. Sure, Alina could be a bit..strange at times, but she was _not _some dangerous criminal like these people made her out to be! She had to defend Alina when she wasn’t here to defend herself and so she gathered up her courage, just like Magical Kirin would.

“You’re all completely wrong about Alina, she’s a good person!” she shouted at the two of them.

_Bad mistake_, she found out as the girl who was apparently named Juri grabbed her by the collar of her magical girl outfit and threw her down on the mattress that was on the floor. Before she could collect herself a collar was attached around her neck, connected to a chain that was secured to a concrete pillar.

Juri glowered at her, her veins almost popping out from irritation. She planted one boot on top of Karin’s chest and pushed down, _hard_.

“Whatever, she’s still an annoying little shit and is obviously close to this Alina person. She may or may not be totally useless for information, but I’m still going to punish her for being a filthy little Kamihama slut,” she said to Enko Girl.

Enko Girl let out a long-suffering sigh and said, “Fine, sister. But no maiming, we should leave her relatively intact for Yuna.”

_Punishment? Maiming? _What were these girls talking about? Surely they wouldn’t hurt her, Karin thought, her brain disoriented due to the pressure on her ribcage.

“Yeah yeah, I won’t touch a single hair on her head.”

Juri lifted her boot from Karin’s chest. Karin only had a few seconds to enjoy the sweet, sweet feeling of oxygen filling up her lungs before the girl pressed down somewhere far more alarming. Alarm bells immediately began to ring in her head when she felt the same boot press down between her legs.

“There are other parts that are fair game,” she said and cackled manically, like a villain in one of the worse arcs of Phantom Thief Magical Kirin.

Enko Girl didn’t look too amused but she pulled out a switchblade and moved to Karin even as she complained, “We were supposed to play video games tonight, not play with some random Kamihaman girl we kidnapped.”

Karin was completely dumbfounded as her clothes were cut open, uncovering everything from her small breasts to the neatly trimmed triangle of purple hair that covered her mound. She was nude on her back, her cloak the only thing between her body and the mattress.

Alina-senpai was going to rush in and save her_ any _second now, just like in her manga.

The seconds trickled on, no Alina to be found, and Karin was starting to reach the horrible conclusion that maybe life wasn’t always like a manga. She wracked her brain, trying to figure out what senpai would do in this situation. Probably insult them in English. Actually, wait no, that would be a _horrible _thing to do. It would just aggravate them even more.

“Wait, please! Don’t do this, I’m saving my first time for senpai,” she bawled out.

Enko Girl seemed to consider it. “Hmm, I think we should just leave her for Yuna. I’m not really in the mood for this, and I’ve been looking forward to Game Night all day. It’s no fun when they’re wimps like this one, breaking prisoners is only entertaining when it’s a challenge.” She looked at Juri with puppy eyes and said, “I’ll even buy you ice cream if we ditch this loser.”

“Nah, now that she’s said that I’m _definitely_ not letting her go unfucked. Any girl who wants to give their virginity to a criminal like that Alina chick needs to be punished.”

She summoned her flamethrower and burned away her own magical girl outfit, ashes that used to be clothes pooling around her legs. Karin was amazed to see that all her skin remained unburnt. Her stupid furry wings and tail attachment still stayed on her back though, Karin noted.

Karin’s eyes went wide when she saw what was between the girl’s legs. Instead of normal girl _equipment_ she had something else, something Karin would think was a penis if it didn’t look so strange. She had very little experience with seeing the male reproductive organ, most of that experience coming from a certain sub-genre of Magical Kirin doujins, but she was certain that they weren’t supposed to look like _that_.

It was dark, the same color and texture as the scales on Juri’s wings and tail, and it had pronounced ridges all along it.

It was also currently very, very limp.

Juri grinned when she saw Karin gawk at it and said, “This bad boy is going inside you. You’re going to get fucking _rekt_, Karen.” As soon as she got it up and working, at least.

Ao spoke up, “I think her name is Karin actually.”

“Pfft. Karen, Karin, same shit,” Juri replied.

She was still soft, and it was getting embarrassing that she hadn’t gotten it up yet. Juri looked the Kamihama girl over, trying to arouse some excitement as she took in her small, underdeveloped chest, the pale skin of someone who spent way too much time inside reading manga, and her _dreadful _lack of curves. It wasn’t working.

Ao giggled at her from her spot next to Karin on the mattress.

“Really Juri? You know, I usually have the _opposite _of this problem with Hikaru. It’s a bit cute though, although I don’t think our prisoner is very impressed by the dragon.” She made quotation marks with her fingers as the word dragon rolled off her tongue.

Juri growled in frustration and said, “Get over here and do something sexy, Ao.”

She bounced over to Juri and kneeled before her. Ao placed a hand on her naked thigh but made no move to do anything else.

“Now, what’s the magic word?”

Through gritted teeth Juri replied, “Please suck me off, _sister_.”

Ao gave a hearty laugh at that, but grabbed her shaft with her hands and stroked it before moving it to her lips.

Juri’s anger and embarrassment went away the instant she felt Ao’s skilled tongue run along the length of her shaft. Yes, _much better_, she thought. Her hips bucked involuntarily as Ao took her into her mouth. When she grabbed her hair and tried to thrust in and out of the hot, warm and wet mouth she was stopped in her tracks by Ao’s voice ringing in her brain.

_“Stop that, or I will ditch you and leave you to get hard by yourself,”_ she said through telepathy.

She imagined it was Yuna who was down her knees, telling her how much she loved sucking Juri’s cock, and how sexy and powerful Yuna thought she was. Juri groaned when Ao slid her member all the way down her throat, Ao’s face pressed against her pelvis. The muscles of her throat constricted her shaft _wonderfully_, massaging it like nothing else could. Juri supposed that was the sort of skill one picked up when they were dating the Horse of Torayacho.

When Ao pulled off her member it was covered in saliva, all the lube the Kamihama girl would get tonight.

“Now that you’re all set up, can we get on with it? If you hurry up we still have time to play a few matches before Yuna and Hikaru get back.”

“Fine, just hold down her arms for me and this will be easy mode.”

Karin had been in a state of chock from witnessing something she’d only ever seen in doujins, but she snapped out of it when her hands were pushed down against the mattress. This was bad, _really_ bad.

Juri leaned over her in all her naked glory, her hot and hard member pressed against Karin’s chest providing a stark contrast to the pale skin.

“If you tell us where Alina is I’ll wrap it before I fuck you.”

“_Nononono,_ please let me go. I’ll tell you everything I know, but I don’t know where she is,” Karin babbled.

Juri’s breath was hot against her face as she leaned in closer. “If you say anything else that’s not directly related to the location of your senpai, I’m going to shove my flamethrower inside you instead.” Karin immediately went silent. “Some senpai she is anyway, letting her kouhai lose her virginity like this,” Juri snickered.

She leaned back and slammed herself into Karin with one powerful thrust.

The girl impressed her by not letting out anything more than a whimper as Juri tore her hymen even though it was plain obvious she was in pain. She had not been lying when she said she was a virgin, Juri noted as blood flowed out from her entrance. Well, that was the Alina girl’s loss, not hers.

“Are you sure you don’t want to play with her after me, Ao? She is very nice and tight, and she’s young. Just the way you like them right?”

Ao ran her fingers around Karin’s chest, squeezing her breast and fiddling with her sensitive nipples. “Hmm, while I do agree that she is very cute I think _someone _would be a bit jealous if I did.”

“I still don’t think it’s cheating y’know, it’s just a way to humiliate the enemy. Hikaru is being wayyy too uptight about these kinds of things,” Juri said as she pumped in and out of Karin’s slick, warm hole.

The girl was staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes, having retreated into her mind when her worldview was brutally shattered. Juri’s thrusts were rough and dominant, rocking her into the blue-haired girl cradling her head in her lap. She felt like nothing, reduced to nothing but a hole to be used and abused.

It was not supposed to be like this, someone was supposed to come and rescue her just in the nick of time, and then carry her off in their strong arms after the bad guys were killed.

The feeling of her insides being split apart by Juri’s hot, hard appendage was a strange one, the many ridges scraping against her wall in a not entirely unpleasant manner. Whenever one of the ridges pushed against her g-spot it sent an electric surge of undignified pleasure through her body. She had expected the scales to hurt, but they just felt _weird._

What would senpai think if she could see her now? She would probably be disappointed in Karin. Would she even _want _her after this, defiled and used a toy by the enemy? If Alina was even still alive, she thought.

Would Nagitan? At least she’d kill these monsters for Karin, if she got out of here alive. Nagitan would never have let this happen to herself, it was only Karin who was such a _coward _that she’d let herself get raped instead of struggling like any normal girl would.

“Last chance to tell us where she is, Karen,” Juri’s voice came from above. “I’m about to cum and I might pull out if you spill it right _now_.” Karin only let out a sob as Juri pistoned in and out of her, her thrusts becoming frantic as she chased her release. “Do you _want _to get pregnant?”

Juri gripped Karin’s shoulder and rammed herself all the way inside her, just in time for the first few spurts of semen being released from her member. “Fine then, take it all you foolish girl,” she bellowed as she filled the girl up with her seed.

The fluid being pumped into her womb was _hot_, even hotter than the shaft inside her. Karin felt like she was burning down there, the warmth spreading as she was filled with more and more of it each passing second. She faintly recalled it being called hot liquid in the doujins she kept in a password-secured folder, but it was never describes as an actual _burning_ sensation.

Ao piped up, “Oh yeah, we didn’t tell you but the Dragon’s babymaking fluid is extremely hot, no idea why it is that way. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Her gentle tone was meant to reassure Karin, but as soon as Karin’s brain picked up the word “babymaking” horror and panic set in.

“No! I can’t become pregnant, I’m too young,” she shouted with terror in her voice. “You have to give me an emergency contraception or something!”

Juri shrugged her shoulders, her shaft still buried inside Karin. “We don’t have those here, besides, what makes you think we’ll do that for an enemy?”

She slowly pulled out of Karin, watching with glee as her cum trickled out of Karin’s opening. Juri ran her finger along the entrance and scooped some of it up before showing the sticky white fluid to Karin.

“Yup, you’re definitely getting preggers, because that was _a lot of _cum. There’s even more inside you, you know.” A trace of smug satisfaction could be heard in her voice, obviously pleased with herself.

She stood up and stretched her limbs, groaning in satisfaction. In a flash she had transformed into her civilian form, some school uniform that Karin didn’t recognize. Ao followed her suit and let Karin fall down on the mattress.

“Anyhow, that was great but we gtg now. Laters,” Juri said and waved goodbye as they ducked under the tarp the made up the walls of the “room” and disappeared from Karin’s sight.

Karin wanted to break down and cry, but she knew now was not the time to do that. She needed to be strong like Alina and Kanagi right now, crying could come later when she was home in her bed.

She grimaced as the felt the burning between her legs, and the weird, pulsing throbbing of her walls.

First priority would be getting that nasty stuff out of her, as soon as possible. It probably wouldn’t help but if she got it all out she might not get pregnant. Determined, she started the gruesome work of using her fingers to get it out.

Karin had just finished scooping out the last of it that was within reach of her fingers when she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly wiped off her fingers, just in time for a girl to enter the space she occupied.

It was a tired-looking girl with a mane of messy grey hair. Her yellow eyes looked like they were red from crying. She held a spiked club in one hand, and in the other she had what Karin thought was a printout of the face of one of the girls she vaguely recognized as a St. Lilianna girl, Satomi something, along with some tape and a stapler.

“Hello Karen,” she said in a low voice. “Juri has been telling me a lot of _interesting_ details about you.” Her wide grin, full of white teeth caused a shiver to run down Karin’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Karin.


	6. Securing a future for magical girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tsuruno is in Magius captivity Touka seizes the opportunity to involve her in one of her experiments. Purely for science, of course.  
Touka/Tsuruno, impregnation.

Touka confidently strode past the two black feathers standing guard outside the room where they held Tsuruno captive, both of them standing at attention as she passed by.

The guards had been added as an extra security measure after the unfortunate escape of the other two girls from Nanami’s team, and those two black feathers had the misfortune of being scheduled for guard duty this week.

It was a duty that most magical girls in Magius dreaded, both for the boredom it brought and the constant fear that the most dangerous veteran of Kamihama would mount a rescue for the sake of her friend. The mere whisper of her name sent chills down the backs of any feather who heard it uttered, the legend of the leg breaker who’d show no mercy to anyone affiliated with the Wings of Magius.

None of that was on Touka’s mind, however. Her face broke out into a wide smile when her eyes landed upon the motionless girl in the room.

“Good morning, Miss Mighty!”

Tsuruno’s eyes were dulled over. The smile she wore was an empty one, unlike her usual cheery grins. Anyone who knew her would be uneasy at her uncharacteristic mannerisms, but to Touka it was proof that the brainwashing still held a firm grip on the magical girl.

A grip that she was intending to take full advantage of.

“Good morning master Satomi! What are your commands for me today?”

Touka handed her a blindfold and replied, “Today you’re going to help me with something very _special_, something that only the strongest magical girl of Kamihama is fit for.” She gestured at the blindfold in Tsuruno’s hand and continued, “But first we need to move to the place where I have all the necessary equipment, and since this possibly the most important thing you’ll ever do for the Wings of Magius we need to maintain top secrecy.”

She smiled at Tsuruno. “You’ll put this blindfold on for me, won’t you?”

“Of course master Satomi! I’ll happily do _anything _for the sake of the salvation of all magical girls!” came the enthusiastic reply. Tsuruno put it on, tying the ends of it together behind her head under Touka’s watchful gaze.

“Very good,” Touka beamed. “Now, can you follow my lead without tripping over anything on our way there?”

“Yes, master Satomi! The strongest magical girl does not need sight to navigate.”

Touka let out a giggle at Tsuruno’s words. “You have confidence at least, that’s admirable. It’s a good trait to have—after all, how many civilizations would have come into existence if it weren’t for the confidence in succeeding with building something greater than oneself?”

She turned around and stepped over the doorway, into the hallway where the two black feathers were nervously watching her, Tsuruno following a step behind her.

“I will call for you two when I’ve returned our _guest _to her chambers. In the meantime you can wander off and do whatever, I don’t really care that much,” she said and dismissed the black feathers. Eager to get away from the mind-numbingly boring—and potentially life-endangering—guard duty, they quickly made their way around the corner of the hallway and away from Touka’s sight.

In silence they walked through the sprawling corridors of the Magius base of operations, their footsteps echoing between the stone walls in the seemingly unending maze. It may have been unnecessary, but just as a precaution, Touka made sure to stray from her usual path. One could never be too sure when it came to Nanami and her allies and she did not want to risk Tsuruno remembering the path they took on the off-chance that she ever made it out of their captivity.

Touka heard her approaching before they came face to face.

Mifuyu looked frazzled, dark circles under her eyes and pale complexion betraying a lack of sleep. When she saw the two of them, she froze up.

“Touka?” she exclaimed. “What are you doing walking around here”? Her eyes darted to the blindfolded girl behind Touka and said, “And why do you have Tsuruno with you?”

“Hello Mifuyu!” bellowed Tsuruno’s cheerful voice. “What a coincidence that we’d meet here, right?”

Touka looked her over and took note of the old Mizuna uniform she was wearing. “Oh I could ask the same of _you_ Mifuyu,” she said and tilted her head. “One would find it curious that a girl who’s already graduated is sneaking around in her old school uniform, but people are entitled to some degree of privacy, are they not?”

Mifuyu looked like a child who had been caught with their hand buried deep in the cookie jar with no way to explain away what she had been doing.

Her embarrassment was not enough to stop her from speaking up out of concern for her friend, a friend she had betrayed and did not want to be harmed any further. She knew very well that beneath Touka’s innocent exterior there was a brilliant, yet dangerous mind who’d commit unspeakable atrocities for the sake of satisfying her scientific curiosity. Touka was very much like a child who’d pull the legs off an insect just to see how it would react.

Mifuyu felt ill at the thought that her old comrade would be the insect in this scenario.

“Touka, please tell me what you’re going to do with Tsuruno,” she begged.

Touka’s giggle rang in Mifuyu’s ears. “Don’t worry. I will not harm Miss Mighty in any way.” Her russet eyes looked almost diabolical in the poorly lit hallway. “I just need her to help me prove a hypothesis. All for the sake of _science_, of course.”

Her words did little to reassure Mifuyu’s worries, but Touka was not the kind of person who would lie straight to her face like that. Probably.

She ignored the lump in her throat and said, “Please, promise me you won’t hurt her.”

Touka sighed deep, an undercurrent of annoyance audible. “_Fine_, I won’t hurt nary a single hair on her head.” She shot a piercing look at Mifuyu and pressed on, “I think you should hurry away now, _she_ is very impatient and you’ve kept her waiting for a while now. I wouldn’t want to make her angry if I were you.” Her mouth twisted into a leer. “Unless you _like it_ when she’s angry?”

While Mifuyu stood there in shocked silence—equal parts shocked and embarrassed—Touka pushed past her, Tsuruno hot on her heel.

“Goodbye Mifuyu,” Tsuruno yelled as they left her behind.

Making up for the time they lost, Touka moved as fast as her short legs were able to, silently cursing Mifuyu for making her lose valuable time on such an important project. Eventually, they reached their destination, two massive wooden doors that heralded their arrival at Touka’s personal research laboratory.

Touka took off her soul gem ring from her finger and held it in the open palm of her hand. A soft red glow illuminated the corridor as Touka’s soul gem manifested. She placed it against the seal holding the doors closed, and as she did so swirls of red started spreading across the wood. The girl watched as the red webs entwined themselves into a pattern. A loud rumbling noise filled up the air, and the doors swung open.

“You can take off the blindfold now, Miss Mighty,” said Touka as the doors swung together behind them with an ominous creak.

When Tsuruno took off her blindfold, the sight that greeted her was the greatest laboratory money could. The shelves were stacked with various different equipment and machinery that would make any scientist jealous, regardless of which field they were in.

“Welcome to my research laboratory.”

If Tsuruno had been at her normal senses, she would have been full of awe at the sight before her, but in her brainwashed state she just stood there, waiting for orders.

Touka pouted, disappointed at not getting the reaction she was hoping from presenting her pride and joy to someone who should be able to appreciate it.

She led Tsuruno further in, stopping at a hospital bed.

“I’m sure you’re full of questions, thoughts of why I’ve brought you here swirling around in your head.” A pause. “Or maybe not, considering the whole brainwashing matter,” Touka said in a tone that suggested total disinterest regarding Tsuruno’s state of mind.

Tsuruno herself wore an expression of blissful carefreeness, a light smile stretching her lips. She looked alarmingly relaxed for someone in her position—the effect of the brainwashing magic on her mind—a mouse in the claws of a cat without even the sense to struggle before it was played with.

“Master Satomi must have brought me here for something important and I, The Mightiest magical girl, is up to the task!” Tsuruno finished off with a boisterous fist pump in the air.

Touka sniggered. “Well then, allow me to explain everything to you. Today you will become a vital part of what could potentially be the next step of human evolution.” Her eyes were brimming with sincere passion. “We magical girls are born for greater things than the rest of humanity, but far too long have we been living in their shadow, hidden away while they profit from our suffering. It is long overdue that we left them behind and pursued our own destiny—one that’s set by magical girls and not by those lesser than us—and the doppel system will ensure that we can do so.”

A shadow fell over Touka’s face.

“_However_, there is still one big problem. Salvation will save us from becoming witches, but then what? We are unfortunately still relying on humans—human males to be precise—when it comes to matters of reproduction.”

Tsuruno looked confused, understanding Touka’s words, but not where she was going with them.

“Ehh? Reproduction?” She tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy.

Unperturbed by the interruption, Touka continued, “To _truly _be free from regular humans we need to be able to reproduce among ourselves.” She looked at Tsuruno, breaking out in a wide grin as she stared at the perplexed girl.

“And that’s where _you_ enter the picture, Miss Mighty.”

Tsuruno laughed, “Oh Master Satomi, how could I be of any help with that? I’m just a girl with girly-girl parts. Someone as intelligent as you know that two pairs of girl parts won’t make a baby.”

Touka preened at Tsuruno’s unintentional praise. “Of course, a genius like I know that. That’s something I’ve had to take into consideration, there are no magical boys after all. I assume you’ve read about the potential for same-sex reproduction via iPS-cells, something that hasn’t been achievable with human DNA yet?”

She received a nod in response from Tsuruno.

The girl oozed smugness when she said, “Well, _I _managed to do it. It was fairly simple really, those idiotic scientists must have no clue about what they’re doing.”

“Wow Master Satomi, that’s amazing!”

Touka giggled again.

“To prepare your body for this, I’ve been feeding you fertility drugs ever since you got here. According to my calculations, you should be ovulating by now, and since you are at the height of your fertile years, you’re fully viable for impregnation.” She could barely contain her excitement, shifting on her feet. “That means that if those sperm cells I’ve managed to create from my own DNA are functional, you will be leaving this laboratory pregnant.”

Tsuruno’s face was blank for a few seconds. Then slowly, very slowly, a smile radiant enough to outshine the sun took form.

“There is nobody better suited than the mightiest magical girl to ensure the future of magical girls! Just tell me what to do, Master Satomi.”

“We’ll start with a physical exam of your most important assets. That means you can undress, Miss Mighty.”

“Okay!” came the reply, Tsuruno’s clothes already flying in every direction.

Touka watched with interest as more and more of Tsuruno’s body was uncovered to her. She ran her eyes all over the older girl’s body, taking in her athletic shape, everything from her well-defined biceps, the muscles on her abdomen, noticing every detail all the way down to her shapely legs.

Her lips curled into a smile when Tsuruno stood naked as the day she was born, not an ounce of self-consciousness or propriety to be found.

“Very good, Miss Mighty,” she murmured and inched closer. “Just sit down on the bed for now and let me examine you _thoroughly_.

Tsuruno flinched at the first touch of Touka’s small hand against her face, some primordial part of her brain still functioning well enough to realize that Touka was a threat, a threat that should be as far away from Tsuruno as possible. Her eyes glazed over in confusion as two contradictory urges battled, one part of her mind urging her to do Touka’s bidding, and the other willing her to escape from the girl watching her. 

The hand withdrew and Touka frowned. This would not work if Tsuruno wasn’t completely relaxed.

“Hmm. Maybe Miss Mighty would feel a bit better if I eased her into it,” she said and reached into her pocket. When she pulled out her hand, she held Tsuruno’s soul gem in her palm, a dull glow emanating from it. “I know _just _the way to help you relax a bit.”

A mischievous grin, and then Tsuruno’s entire body went still as Touka pushed a dainty fingertip against the soul gem. She slowly moved her finger all along the smooth curve, taking in every helpless moan and whimper from Tsuruno as she traced her course.

She was the predator and Tsuruno was her prey—a mighty foe in her own right—but one that was defenseless and unable to realize that she was about to be taken by an apex predator.

“You’ll do anything for me if I let you find your release, isn’t that right Miss Mighty? Such a base creature you are at the very core, a slave to your own desire just like an animal.”

Touka closed her eyes and concentrated, a small sparkle of energy forming at the tip of her finger.

“That’s fine though, I’m well versed in the art of giving.”

Tsuruno gripped the bed hard enough to bend the steel frame slightly when Touka pushed the small ball of energy directly into her soul and screamed. Shiny wetness flowed down her thighs, Tsuruno’s reflexive clenching of her legs doing little to stop the fluids from gushing out from her core.

It was a good decision to have Tsuruno sit down, Touka assessed as she watched the girl come apart through half-lidded eyes.

“Hahh... Ahh,” was all Tsuruno managed to pant out, stupefied by the pleasure coursing through her body.

Touka held up the soul gem towards the light, inspecting it with her eyes. “How curious that this is the manifestation of the very soul of a magical girl, something that can not even be found in our DNA. While it is the source of great power, it is also a terrible weakness, something the incubators no doubt designed it to be.”

She was lost in thought for a moment, brows furrowing as her brain worked over the ideas running through her mind, before she put the soul gem back in her pocket and turned her attention to Tsuruno once more.

“But enough about that subject, we have more important matters to tend to,” she said in a bright voice.

This time Tsuruno was docile when Touka placed her hand on her again, leaning into the touch. Touka’s little trick had done what it was supposed to, lulling Tsuruno’s brain into a state of ease.

Touka was teeming with smug satisfaction. She placed a finger against Tsuruno’s pink lips.

“Open up your mouth.”

Upon hearing the order, Tsuruno parted her lips, granting Touka the access she had been seeking.

“You take good care of yourself,” said Touka approvingly as she explored the other girl’s mouth with her finger. “Now suck.”

Tsuruno’s lips closed around the digit, enveloping it.

“Ehehehe, what an obedient little pet you are, Miss Mighty.” Touka pulled out her finger. She wiped it off on her dress and put her hand on Tsuruno’s shoulder, feeling up the hard muscles underneath her soft skin, journeying down to her biceps.

“And such a spectacular physique! I knew I made the right choice when I picked you out for this.” Her eyes traveled to Tsuruno’s chest, drinking in the sight of her bare breasts. “Your reproductive assets are of course the most important part of your body.” Tsuruno moaned when Touka palmed her right breast. “You know, mine hasn’t developed all that much yet. The woes of puberty,” she sighed. “There’s still time for them to grow though,” she added self-consciously.

She squeezed Tsuruno’s nipple. Touka had never touched an adult woman’s breasts before and her scientific mind filed away every single detail—the feel of the soft flesh in her hand—Tsuruno’s physical reactions to her actions.

“Yours are going to be growing a lot in the coming months though. Once your body starts increasing estrogen and progesterone production in reaction to your pregnancy, your breasts will swell up thanks to those hormones. When the baby is born and you start lactating your breasts will grow even bigger!”

Touka’s lowered her gaze, to the clearly visible abs on Tsuruno’s stomach.

“The biggest change will occur _here_ though.” Her hand followed the contours of the muscles, excitement, and some new strange feeling she’d never felt before starting to overtake her. “It won’t be noticeable at first—just some nausea and other early signs of pregnancy hinting at the presence of the fetus that will be growing inside you.”

“I wonder what the baby will look like…” said Tsuruno in a dreamy voice, not finding anything wrong with the idea of becoming pregnant with Touka’s spawn.

Touka’s eyes shone with elation, already envisioning what her future daughter would be like. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see~ “

She placed her hand over Tsuruno’s womb. “A shame your abdominal muscles won’t look the same when your uterus expands. But oh well, some sacrifices have to be made in the name of science,” she said and grinned. “Now, spread your legs so I can prepare you properly for what’s to come.”

Tsuruno spread her legs at Touka’s command, her thighs still wet from her orgasm. A tremor went through her when Touka ran her hand through her pubic hair, then down between her legs.

Wetness greeted Touka’s hand as she made the first tentative contact with Tsuruno’s folds, meticulously exploring the velvety flesh. It was not only the experiment that drove her but also her own personal curiosity at the matters of adults. With her fingers she spread Tsuruno’s labia, comparing it to what she’d seen in her medical textbooks.

“I wonder what will happen if I touch _this_,” she said and pressed down on Tsuruno’s clit lightly.

Tsuruno squeaked, “D-don’t do that! It’s sensitive!”

“Of course it is, given that it has eight-thousand nerve endings.” She prodded at it with her fingertip and snickered when Tsuruno ground against her hand. Slowly she slid her finger down to Tsuruno’s entrance, captivated by the steady stream of lubrication flowing out.

Tsuruno was a panting mess, her gasps filling up Touka’s ears. It was like music to the young girl, comparable to the most breathtaking orchestra performance.

“I’m going to need to stretch you out a bit in preparation for the insemination.”

Two small fingers slid their way inside, aided by Tsuruno’s arousal.

“I could probably get my entire hand in there,” Touka said with fascination. The walls clamped down on her fingers. She pulled them out and brought them to her own lips, giving them a cautious lick. It was a peculiar taste, similar to Touka’s own, yet somehow distinctly different.

Tsuruno did not even register Touka’s actions. If she had been her normal self she would have been embarrassed, but as she was now all she cared about was filling up the aching emptiness that Touka’s finger left, the demanding need to have _something_ inside her.

Touka was more than willing to oblige.

“Miss Mighty is eager for this, it makes me very happy that you’re so engaged in this experiment. We are now ready to proceed with the next step!”

She skipped over to a large machine of some kind. The wheels creaked in protest when Touka started moving it.

“What is the next step, m-master Satomi?” Tsuruno huffed out, flushed and short of breath. She stared with wide eyes as Touka pulled out a tube from underneath the machine. One end of it was connected to the machine itself, and the other had some sort of phallic object attached.

“I’m glad you asked. You see, this machine here contains the genetic material that’s going to fertilize your egg. To make sure no degeneration of the material happens, it’s kept at an optimal temperature, and the machine also doubles as a pump to properly fill you up with it,” she explained. She moved closed to Tsuruno. “Lay down with your legs spread and place them on the cushion.”

She patted Tsuruno’s thigh and held the end of the tube with the phallic object before her.

“This is a conception cap. It will keep any semen from leaking out of you.” Tsuruno gasped as Touka pushed it past her lips. It filled her up completely, stretching her to her limits as Touka pressed it all the way inside her.

Touka encouragingly smiled at her as she took every inch of it. “Before I start inseminating you I want you to beg.” Her smile twisted into a dark one. “Beg me to breed you, Miss Mighty.”

“P-please, master Satomi… Please breed me and put your baby inside me.”

She flipped the on the switch.

A whirring noise filled the air, the machine coming to life. At first, there was nothing, but then Tsuruno felt it. Agonizingly slowly something began to drip into her from the opening of the device Touka had inserted. Sticky, hot, fluid, the most wonderful gift Touka could give her. She trembled in joy as it entered her.

This was her real purpose; to be filled up with Touka’s semen and provide her with lots and lots of babies. Who cared about Banbanzai, or keeping up a stupid facade of happiness all the time for people who only took her for granted?

No, this way she could feel _good _and do something that would help all magical girls down the line.

“Well Miss Mighty, I’ll be leaving you now to attend to some important matters. The pump will shut off automatically once it senses you’ve reached your maximum storage capacity and you will be plugged for a few hours to ensure a successful impregnation.” She bound Tsuruno’s hands to the frame of the bed with magically reinforced wrist straps.

“Just a precaution,” she said with a smirk. “I can’t risk you trying to escape and ruining my experiment. It took quite some time to produce that amount of sperm cells, you know. I will return within an hour to check up on you so don’t worry. You can think of baby names in the meantime,” Touka off-handedly said as she took a quick look at the watch on the wall.

“I will do that, master Satomi!” Tsuruno affirmed.

* * *

Yachiyo sipped on her tea, throwing a glance at Iroha out of the corner of her eye. She was looking at the children’s section of the restaurant, a look of pure adoration on her face. The source of that look?

A small girl being coaxed into paying attention to a baby book about the most basic of math, situated in Touka’s lap. Touka had held little Meru’s attention for almost all of her out loud reading of the book, but now she was growing antsy, never one to sit still for too long even if she had a remarkable talent for picking up on all things scientific.

“When Tsuruno asked us to babysit during her lecture, I assumed it would actually be you and I who took care of Meru,” she said dryly, shooting a look at Touka who tried to stop said little girl from abandoning her in favor of playing with the other toddlers.

Iroha’s smile only grew bigger. “Aww, don’t you think it’s cute that Touka likes her so much?” Her face grew more serious. “Touka is trying really, really hard to make it up to Tsuruno after what happened.”

Yachiyo mumbled to herself, opting to continue to drink her tea instead of voicing her thoughts.

“I think Touka blames herself for Tsuruno getting pregnant, not that it was anything she could help.” Iroha scrunched her face. “It’s strange that Tsuruno still can’t remember how it happened, or which man is the father.”

With a dark tone, she added, “I’d like to have a stern talk with that man. But whoever it was, I’m sure that Alina had something to do with it.”

“Perhaps,” Yachiyo said. “I doubt we’ll ever find the whole truth.”

“Meru is the cutest little girl I’ve ever seen though, after Ui when she was her age. And she’s such an intelligent baby too. I bet she got that from Tsuruno,” Iroha said, watching as Touka accepted defeat and let Meru run off to play.

Yachiyo gave a tiny little smile. “I’m sure she got her energy from Tsuruno at least.”

“Hey, Yachiyo…” Iroha trailed off. “Have you ever thought about having kids?”

She nearly spat out her tea at Iroha’s words, only years of training her composure saving her from making an embarrassment of herself.

Iroha laughed softly, “Oh, I’m sorry Yachiyo, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Why? Is it something you’d want?” Yachiyo got out when she reigned in her surprise.

“Maybe…” Iroha trailed off. “Seeing Touka and Meru like that kind of makes me a bit jealous,” she admitted. “I’d only ever want to have a baby with you though.”

The fluttering in Yachiyo’s heart stopped her from voicing her opinion that Touka often seemed to treat Meru as something to be analyzed, always comparing her to other children and taking notes of her development. Iroha would probably just wave it off as one of Touka’s quirks anyway, she thought.

“I’m going to the restroom,” Iroha said, fighting off her blush.

While Iroha made her escape to the restroom, someone slumped down in her now empty seat. Touka placed the children’s book on the table and shot a smile at Yachiyo, “May I take this seat?”

Touka had grown a bit in the past year, no longer the short little brat Yachiyo remembered. The growth spurt had done her good, now nearing Iroha’s height, and that was with still a fair bit of growing left.

“Would you leave if I said no?”

Touka only smirked in reply. “Children sure are a handful, aren’t they Nanami?”

“You seem to be handling Meru just fine though,” Yachiyo replied, putting away her empty cup.

Touka looked over at Meru, currently in the process of wrestling a large teddy bear, a gift from Touka. “Meru is a smart kid, so it’s no wonder we get along. I’m going to pull on some strings to have her enrolled in St. Lilianna when she gets old enough. It would be a waste for someone like her to go to a public school,” she said.

Yachiyo narrowed her eyes and said, “That’s very generous of you, Touka. But you’re right that Meru shows potential. Strong as her mother, and I’m guessing she got her intelligence from the _person_ who sired her.” She looked Touka straight in the eyes, putting emphasis on the word person.

“As I’ve told you, Nanami, there were only magical girls in Magius,” She idly ran her finger along the spine of the book. “Unless you’re somehow suggesting that one of our girls defied science and impregnated Tsuruno?” Her smile was full of feigned innocence, and it made Yachiyo’s skin crawl.

“Our existence as magical girls defy science,” Yachiyo intoned. “And I know of at least one girl in Magius with the funds, ambition, and power to go against the rules of nature. I have my suspicions that person is behind the generous donation that Banbanzai received anonymously too.”

Iroha emerged from the restroom. Both Touka and Yachiyo followed her with their eyes before she was stopped by Tsuruno’s dad. Seeing that she would be occupied for now, they turned their attention to each other again.

“A very generous donation indeed, Banbanzai would have gone bankrupt if not for it and Tsuruno would never have been able to attend university. _Whoever it was_ who donated it must be a kind-hearted person,” Touka said, eyes filled with mirth.

Across the restaurant, Iroha had finally managed to get away from Meru’s kind, but overly social grandfather. She gave a sheepish smile when she saw Touka and Yachiyo watching her.

It was a bad idea to continue this conversation with Iroha present. Iroha may be a bit of a ditz sometimes, but she would definitely catch on to the undercurrent of tension between the two of them.

“Well I’ll be taking Meru to the park now, so enjoy your date with Iroha, Miss Veteran,” Touka said and gave a mocking bow.

Iroha let out a sigh when she sat down in the chair again. “Did Touka leave?” she asked, confused.

Yachiyo nodded. “Yes, she wanted to give us some alone time.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of her,” Iroha beamed. “Heh, I think she wanted some bonding time with Meru too. She really loves that girl as though she were her own.”

Under her breath, Yachiyo muttered, “Yes, one could almost believe Touka is her parent.”


	7. Phantom Thief Karin meets a Dragon: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin gets up close and personal with the girls of Promised Blood while in their captivity.  
Juri/Karin, minor Hikaru/Ao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 5: Phantom Thief Karin meets a Dragon

Karin winced as the light shone directly on her face.

“Damn, Yuna must have been very pissed off,” came Juri’s voice. She crouched down next to Karin’s prone body, impassively inspecting her. Karin flinched as Juri placed her hand on her naked chest.

_Pleasepleaseplease not again._

Juri chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry kid, I’m not going to hurt you,” she said and gently probed her ribcage, eliciting a whine of pain from Karin. “Yup, that’s definitely broken. Is there anywhere else you’re hurting?”

Karin turned her head and gave her a glare full of contempt, her eyes red from crying all night.

The Futatsugi girl sheepishly grinned, “Heh, I suppose that’s a stupid question.” Her eyes roamed over Karin’s body, covered in cuts and bruises. “You know you’re _really _lucky Yuna didn’t kill you after she was done playing with you.”

_Lucky_ was hardly the word Karin would use.

“Aww, don’t look at me like that. I’m here to help you.”

Karin’s voice was raspy when she replied, “I don’t want your help.”

Juri ran her hand up between the valley of her small breasts, stopping at her collar where she smeared her fingers in the blood from a still bleeding wound.

“Do you want me to leave you here, alone on that dirty mattress where anyone can just barge in and use you as they please?” A dark smile tugged at her lips before she leaned in close and whispered, “There’s a patrol returning to base soon and I bet they’d _love_ to play with a cute little thing like you. Would you like that, Karin? To be fucked by dozens of girls until they grow bored of you and slit your throat?”

“No,” she whimpered.

“Well, that’s exactly what’s going to happen if you won’t behave like a good little prisoner and do as I say.”

She lifted her finger from Karin and put it to her own mouth. Her pink tongue darted out from between her teeth, making a show of licking off the blood.

Karin’s eyes were transfixed on her as she took hold of the collar around Karin’s neck. She held her breath as she felt Juri’s fingers tug at it before she ripped it apart with her bare hand and grinned at her. Juri lightly gripped her throat, tracing her fingers over the marks left by the collar.

The collar snapped in two pieces, broken apart under the strength of Juri’s hands. She threw them away with not a care about where they landed. She was petrified as Juri grabbed a hold of her limp body, and with a grunt of effort scooped Karin up into her arms and held her tight against her body.

“Don’t make any unnecessary movements now, I’m going to get you out of here and fix you up a bit. Can’t have you looking like a used up prostitute you know.”

Tears welled up at Juri’s cruel words; Karin could only guess what she looked like after having been violated all night, first by Juri herself and then by Yuna. She didn’t really want to admit it, but Juri _had_ been the better of the two—gentler, if not kinder.

If she was going to get raped she very much preferred to not be beaten into a pulp at the same time.

With Karin draped over her, Juri stepped out of the makeshift room, the torn up clothes and bloodied mattress remaining a testament to what had transpired there. It was going to have to be sanitized if they were going to make use of the room again. A job some unfortunate grunt would be assigned to.

Karin closed her eyes and pressed her face against Juri’s shoulder, too weak to do anything but cling to the girl while she carried her. She could almost drown out the rest of the world and pretend she was somewhere else, if not for the dull, throbbing pain and cold air against her naked skin.

At this point, it was too late to try to preserve her modesty, but Karin hoped none of the other Futatsugi girls saw her like this.

Juri’s chest reverberated as her deep voice rang out, “Just giving you a heads up, this might sting a bit.”

Karin lifted her head and looked around. They were in front of a bathtub filled with water. It looked very out of place in what obviously once had been some sort of industrial building—Juri’s group must have brought it there.

“Bunch of teenage girls all holed up here, had to fix something to prevent the place from smelling like a dirty locker room and Yuna didn’t want to pay for hotel rooms just so we could shower.” Under her breath, she muttered, “Cheapskate.”

Ever so carefully she lifted Karin down into the tub. She was right, it did sting as the water made contact with Karin’s wound, a low wince coming from the girl. Surprisingly the water was warm and not at all cold like Karin had expected it to be.

Juri grinned, “I warmed it up just for you. We only have cold tap water, but I figured you deserved a little treat.”

She leaned down over the tub and glanced at Karin, holding her own soul gem in her hand. “Don’t even think about doing anything, or I will kill you,” she warned. “Would really piss me off if you tried to do something stupid when I’m going out of my way to be nice to you.”

Karin closed her eyes and leaned back. The magic resonating from Juri’s soul gem as she held it over her ribcage sent electric sparks along her skin. It was overpowering her senses, her body reacting to the unmistakable power of another, stronger magical girl.

Under the influence of Juri’s magic, her broken ribs repaired themselves, the pieces coming together once again. Karin let out a shaky breath as she felt her body mend, making breathing much, much easier when it no longer hurt with every breath she took.

But _why _was Juri doing this…? She acted nothing like she had last night, full of anger and hate and Karin could not understand why.

“Open your eyes.”

Karin did and came face to face with Juri again. This time she had a bar of soap in her hand, her soul gem back on her finger.

She waved the soap in Karin’s face, “Sit up so I can get you properly cleaned up.” Juri’s hands made quick work of little caked up blood still stuck to her skin, scrubbing it all.

It was a very intimate thing, to have someone else wash you like this. Karin couldn’t even remember the last time someone had, having only vague recollections of being washed when she was a young girl. She should feel uncomfortable yet she didn’t. Juri had already seen, and touched, all of her so her occasional, barely disguised leering had no effect on Karin anymore.

She just wanted to go _home_, back to her grandma and her parents. They were probably worried sick about her, and Kanagi too. All she had wanted to do was find Alina.

Her chest felt tight. Tears blurred the edges of her vision, and she could feel herself on the edge of breaking out into a full sob. It was just too much, first having to deal with the uncertainty of Alina’s fate, and then on top of that getting raped and brutalized by some girls she didn’t even _know_.

What had she ever done to deserve this?

Juri’s hands moved lower, past her chest, and down to her thighs. On sheer instinct, Karin closed them before Juri could get her hands between them.

“Please, don’t,” she uttered.

The other girl ignored her, and pushed forward, easily prying Karin’s legs apart despite her best efforts to keep them closed, her strength proving to be too big a hurdle for Karin’s weak muscles. With one hand keeping her thighs apart, the other one descended on Karin’s most private of parts.

“Better get used to it. There are worse girls to have between your legs,” Juri said.

Juri’s fingers wandered over Karin’s sensitive flesh as though she owned it. “Don’t you want to get all that nasty cum out of you?” She prodded at Karin’s opening, and without waiting for an answer she pushed her finger in.

Karin whimpered.

She laughed, her dark voice ringing in Karin’s ears. “Sorry, just fucking with you,” Juri said and pulled out her finger. Her eyes ran over Karin’s body, half-submerged in water, “Should be clean enough now. You can rinse yourself off by yourself if you want to while I go get you some clothes and a towel.”

_Wait, was Juri going to leave her alone and unsupervised?_ A small glimmer of hope awoke in her, the chance for an escape far too irresistible.

As if having read her mind, Juri’s lips curled into a smirk, “I wouldn’t do what you were thinking of if I were you. Eventually, you’d run into one of my girls and I think I have an idea or two of what they’d do if they caught a buck-naked Kamihaman girl running around.”

Karin dejectedly sunk down.

With Juri gone for the moment, there was nothing left to do except wash off. As the Futatsugi girl had said, there was only icy cold water in the showerhead they had installed. She shuddered from the cold as the water washed over her, dreading Juri’s return.

She still had no idea what was going to happen to her—whether this was a cruel ploy on Juri’s part or if she had just decided to keep Karin around for her own amusement.

It probably was the latter, Karin thought.

Juri did not take long to return, wearing a displeased look on her face and muttering something under her breath. As promised she carried with her a pair of clothes and a dry towel, which the shivering Karin happily accepted and wrapped around herself.

The clothes turned out to be a red pair of pajamas, adorned with little cartoon dragons.

Upon seeing Karin’s look Juri scowled, “What? I didn’t have anything else that’s clean.” Karin thought she could see a hint of a blush on her face. “Not because I’m a slob or anything, I just haven’t had the time to get more from Futatsugi.”

Karin swallowed nervously, “Uhm, do you have anything other than pajamas I could put on?”

“Sorry kiddo, I asked Hikaru but she refused to borrow anything” Juri’s red eyes ran over the wet girl and said, “Bit of a shame really—her clothes would be a better fit on you.”

Still, there was the burning question that gnawed at Karin’s mind; just what did Juri need her dressed for?

Her heart raced in her chest when she finally managed to gather up the courage to look her captor in the eyes. “What are you going to do with me,” she said, absolutely hating how _weak _her voice sounded even to her own ears.

“I’m not going to kill you, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Juri stated plainly. “Even though you’ve proven to be completely clueless you’re still a bargaining chip.”

That was…reassuring, at least a little bit.

Her eyes glinted mischievously, “As for what we’re going to do, well I hope you like video games.”

* * *

And so it was that Karin ended up huddled on a couch with Juri while she and her friends played some game on a console they had hooked up to a projector screen.

It was amazing really, how much stuff they had dragged inside the building without any Kamihaman residents noticing.

The blue-haired girl, Ao, who had kidnapped her together with Juri was there, along with a girl who Karin had never seen before, sitting across from them on yet another couch. Contempt swirled in her amber eyes as she kept staring at Karin while Juri and Ao were preoccupied with their match.

“What is_ she _doing here?” the girl asked and glared at Karin.

Juri did not even lift her gaze from the screen as she answered, “Because I want her here, that’s why.” Her fingers moved rapidly across her controller as she did her best to keep up with Ao.

Hikaru narrowed her eyes. “Does Yuna know the prisoner is loitering around instead of being locked up as she should be?”

“Jeez Hikaru, relax a bit. You don’t need to bother Yuna about every single little detail that comes up. Don’t you ever find it hard to breathe with _Yuna-san_’s dick so far down your throat?”

On the screen Juri’s character succumbed to a final blow from Ao, the word ‘DEFEAT’ flashing on Juri’s side.

Juri’s muscles tensed up, her teeth gritted as she growled in frustration. “Fuck,” she muttered, throwing her controller on the unoccupied part of the couch she and Karin were on.

“Ohh second sister, for all your bragging you’re still not very good at this, are you?” Ao giggled, a soft and gentle sound. She too put away her controller, albeit far more carefully than Juri did. Her purple eyes caught Karin’s gaze and she offered a gentle smile.

Karin did not return it.

Ao leaned back in the couch and slung one arm around the still tense Hikaru, leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

At first, Hikaru’s expression remained stoic—then her eyes shot wide open. Karin could see Ao’s hand make itself at home on Hikaru’s thigh, just below where the skirt of her school uniform ended. With mortification, Karin noted that _something _was causing the aforementioned skirt to rise up, slowly but surely, as Ao kept whispering in the now blushing girl’s ear.

“Be nice and I’ll get all that pent up tension out of you,” Ao said lough enough for Juri and Karin to hear.

Gingerly she lifted Hikaru’s skirt off the hidden obtrusion, uncovering the erection that was barely hidden by the cloth.

The first thought that popped into Karin’s head, unwanted, was that it was _big_. Really, really big, even larger than Juri’s. It looked different too; much smoother with none of the weird features Juri had, and without any foreskin left. Ao’s delicate fingers wrapped around it only emphasized its size.

Karin stared at it in disbelief, unable to grasp how the girl didn’t pass out from the sheer amount of blood it required to maintain it erect.

Next to her Juri snickered, “Y’know there’s a reason her nickname is Horse.”

She had almost forgotten Juri was there. Karin swallowed nervously and tried to look away from the couple in front of her, only to feel Juri inching closer to her. She was trapped, with nowhere to escape.

They were close enough that she could sense the heat radiating off Juri’s skin. Strong hands took a hold of her, and with little effort, Juri lifted Karin onto her lap.

“You can look if you want to, no need to be shy,” Juri breathed in her husky voice.

Ao had started pumping her hand up and down Hikaru’s cock, the motion aided by the lube she had slathered on it. Hikaru had her eyes closed, panting heavily as she reclined against the couch.

The display should invoke nothing but disgust in her but Karin found it impossible to look away, the flutters in her abdomen proof of her body’s betrayal. She must be at least as red in the face as Hikaru was, painfully aware of the fact that this was _turning her on_—like she was some sick pervert.

Juri was getting into it too apparently, judging from the hardness poking into her lower back. Karin jumped as she felt Juri’s hand sneak under the shirt of her pajama. She was enveloped in Juri’s scent; her cologne and just a faint hint of smoke.

“See, isn’t it much better when everyone is relaxed and getting along?” Ao chirped up. Her hand was speeding up and down, Hikaru’s gasps growing louder.

Karin bit down on her tongue as Juri moved her hand up from her stomach and pawed one small breast in her hand.

The blue-haired girl smiled down at Hikaru and said, “It’s okay Hikaru, you can cum now.”

As if commanded to the other girl threw her head back, shouting something unintelligible as she climaxed. White, ropey cum spurted out of her dick as Ao kept up her motions and milked Hikaru for all she was worth, the semen flowing over her fingers and landing all over the couch.

Idly Karin wondered if those two had fucked on the exact same spot she had been sitting on a few moments ago.

“The third sister and her little pony better clean that shit up before Ranka gets back,” Juri laughed. “She won’t be happy if she finds out you came on her couch.”

Ao paid her no mind, stroking Hikaru’s hair while she rested her head against Ao’s chest. She undid her ponytail and ran her fingers through the girl’s long hair, drawing content little sighs out of her.

Mischievously, Juri leaned forward and said, “If you ask nicely Ao might let you play with that big cock too, Karin. You seem _very _interested in it.”

Hikaru reacted before Karin did, practically leaping out of her sleepy post-orgasm haze as her hands were placed protectively over her crotch lightning-fast. She shot a wild look at Juri.

“Stop teasing Hikaru,” Ao glared at the offender. She stretched out her arms and let out a yawn. “Mhm, it is getting a bit late. I think we should retreat to our beds for the night.”

She stood up and grabbed a napkin which she wiped her hands off with. Ao looked expectantly Hikaru, who was still seated. “_We _should go to bed,” she winked at her. Hikaru’s eyebrows shot up as she caught the implication and she hurriedly fixed her skirt in place before going after Ao.

Juri watched them go with an amused smirk. She shook her head, “And Yuna calls me a horndog.”

Karin still felt her hard dick against her. “Are you going to…rape me again?” she asked, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

“Do you want me to rape you, Karin?”

“No. Why are you doing this to me? I’ve never done anything to hurt you or your friends,” Karin whimpered.

Juri’s breath was hot against her ear. “You’re friends with one of the Magius, that’s good enough of a reason for anyone from Futatsugi to hurt you,” she said. “But truthfully, I don’t really care about that.”

She pushed Karin off her, onto the couch, and stood up. “Yesterday I wanted to punish you. Now I’m just horny,” she drawled. “Unfortunately for you Yuna won’t put out at the moment, and I have needs that have to be taken care of.”

She grinned at Karin’s stupefied expression, exposing her sharp fangs. Juri stepped closer and leaned down over the smaller girl. With one hand she cupped Karin’s chin and forced it upwards, making Karin look her straight in the eyes.

“You’re weak,” she stated. “When it comes to magical girls it’s only natural for weaklings like you to get used by girls like me. Hell, I bet you couldn’t even off a witch by yourself. Had you contracted in any other city but Kamihama you would have either been dead by now or been the fucktoy of some other magical girl.”

Even though she was still afraid of this crazy girl Karin’s blood boiled at her harsh words—enough to make her speak up for herself.

“You’re wrong!” she angrily cried. “I’m _not _weak, how can you say that when you don’t even know me?”

Juri tilted her head to the side and pressed a finger to her lips, amused at the girl's sudden outburst of anger. “It’s not like you’re that hard to read. Lemme guess; you’re a little goody-two-shoes with a very romanticized view of what it means to be a magical girl, all sunshine and rainbows, and nobody who contracts ever dies. You’ve probably never even had to fight other girls for grief seeds.”

She looked down, away from Juri’s impenetrable red eyes. Karin fidgeted before she said, “I’ve fought girls for grief seeds…sort of.” Her face darkened with shame as she recalled her embarrassing past. “I used to steal grief seeds from other magical girls after they defeated witches.”

Now that was the most interesting thing the Kamihaman girl had said to Juri since they crossed paths. “A grief seed thief, huh. Maybe you’re more of a delinquent than I thought,” she grinned. In a suspiciously innocent tone she asked, “Do you want to know what we did to grief seed thieves back in Futatsugi?”

Karin could feel herself break out into a cold sweat. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to tell Juri that particular detail about her past. “W-why? Was that a big problem?”

“Well you see Karin, your buddy Alina and her friends made sure we Futatsugi magical girls had a constant shortage of witches. Y’know, the things we need to kill if we want to survive. So a lot of girls banded together out of necessity. My gang, we shared _everything_. Grief seeds, booze, girls…” she trailed off. “Good times,” Juri smirked. “Anyhow, grief seeds were strictly rationed due to their scarcity, and anyone who stole one had to be made an example of. I caught a thief in the middle of plundering our grief seed supply myself once.”

Karin watched her with wide-open eyes, fright bubbling under the surface. “What did you do to that girl?” She could barely manage to keep her voice steady.

The Futatsugi girl poked her on the cheek. “I was just getting to that part. So I had just caught that little thief with her pants down, figuratively speaking, and gave her a brief description of what I was going to do to her as punishment.” Juri sighed, “Unfortunately she was so fucking terrified that she witched out on the spot before I could even start burning her limbs off.”

It was almost certain that Juri could hear the loud thumping of Karin’s heart against her ribcage in the otherwise silent room. She had never been so afraid before her entire life. Not only had she been captured by rapists; they were violent, murderous, sadistic rapists to boot.

“I know you’re judging us, but that’s the way of life we were forced into without the luxury of a purification system like you have here. Magical girl lives are short and the way I figure it you should enjoy it to the fullest while you’re still alive.” She closed the distance between them and pressed her face against Karin’s. “Speaking of, I still haven’t gotten off yet,” she smiled.

Karin was close to hyperventilating, the stark realization that there was no way out of this washing over her. “Can we at least do it where there won’t be people around?” She really did not want to be taken against her will here, where any of the other Futatsugi girls could walk in on them at any moment.

Juri seemed to consider it, and finally nodded. “Alright, I’ll take you to my space and we can do _it _there.”

* * *

Karin’s insistence that she could walk fine on her own had been ignored and Juri had carried her all the way to her secluded little sleeping spot. It wasn’t much really, just a futon on the concrete floor next to an assortment of her belongings. At least it was somewhat private thanks to the curtain that obstructed the view from prying eyes.

Juri unceremoniously dumped her on the futon. “Take your clothes off,” she barked at Karin. Her own clothes flew everywhere, impatience getting the better of her.

With shaky hands Karin started undoing the buttons on her shirt, every movement seemingly taking an eternity. She wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath Juri’s borrowed pajama—likely for Juri’s sake.

She pulled the pants down her legs and kicked them off, now completely nude. Karin resisted the urge to cover herself. It would only trigger Juri more.

Said girl was also naked, her hard-on sticking out proudly between her legs. Juri grinned and ran her eyes over Karin's body. "Well Karin, it's time to get on all fours," her deep voice rang out.

Filled with humiliation she obeyed and got on her hands and knees on top of the futon, staring ahead with empty eyes. She could practically feel the other girl’s eyes on her.

_She was really about to let Juri fuck her without offering any resistance. _

Karin squealed when she felt Juri's wet tongue run along her earlobe. "Just relax and it will go much easier for both of us," she murmured directly into Karin's ear. Her hand made its way between Karin’s legs.

"You know, you're really wet for someone who acts like she doesn't want it." Juri's nails dragged over Karin's skin, leaving red marks in their wake. "You may not admit it but I know you love getting fucked like this."

Karin froze up as she felt Juri’s hard, hot cock pressed between her thighs.

"A girl like you wouldn't last a day in Futatsugi," Juri taunted and slammed her hips forward, impaling Karin in one slick motion.

It hurt at first, as Juri’s dick stretched her wide open. Juri let her accommodate her size before she pulled out and thrust in again, this time starting to fuck her in earnest.

“You might be weak but you’re still a magical girl. I know you can take a proper fucking,” Juri exclaimed with a particularly harsh thrust.

She bit her lip, a futile attempt to stop the inevitable moan from escaping her. Juri's thrusts simply felt too good and the pleasure was starting to overwhelm her.

It was too much. Karin let out a noise half-way between a moan and a whimper, her hands digging into the mattress as shame rolled over her.

She could hear Juri's dark chuckle coming from behind her. "Oh, what was that Karin?" she asked and nipped at the girl's shoulder. "What would your senpai say if she saw you now, taking my big cock like a good little slut?" Karin refused to answer her, holding on to what little pride she had left.

Juri growled, annoyed at being ignored by a girl she already had under her, had claimed and utterly dominated, and delivered a slap on Karin's behind.

"You know what, I changed my mind. I want you to look at me while I'm fucking you." Juri pulled out of Karin and swiftly flipped her on her back so that she was looking down at the girl.

Karin's eyes couldn't help but turn to the shaft between Juri's legs, the _thing_ that had been inside her mere moments ago—and that was covered with her wetness. She felt trapped, pinned beneath Juri who grinned down at her like a madwoman.

Her blatant staring at Juri's cock didn't escape the other girl.

Juri gripped the hard shaft with her left hand and pressed it against Karin's labia, teasing but never entering. "I'll put it in again if you beg me to," she said with a playful smile on her lips. Karin shut her eyes, her face flushed from the sensation of Juri's member rubbing against her clit.

Even though she tried to keep herself composed there was no hiding the small whines that Juri drew out of her. It seemed the Futatsugi girl knew just how to touch her.

"I've had a lot of girls under me and you're no different from the rest. Sooner or later you're going to beg me to fuck you," Juri said. Karin moved her mouth to protest, only to find her mouth captured in a rough kiss, Juri's tongue forcing itself in between Karin's parted lips.

Juri pulled away from the kiss, leaving Karin a panting and red-faced mess. Her eyes were filled with desire, dark, twisted desire, and just a hint of possessiveness.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll ask Yuna to let me keep you around. Bet you would love for me to fuck you every day and have you as my own personal little sex toy. I can promise you one thing at least; Juri-sama is a _far _better lay than your Alina girl ever will be.”

She pushed the head of her dick against Karin's dripping entrance. "I know you want it, little thief." It was difficult for Karin to look away from Juri's eyes, her mind too clouded with lust to offer any kind of defiance. Deep down she knew she wanted Juri to fuck her, own her completely and make her do all the dirty things she said she'd do.

Karin closed her eyes—deep, inescapable shame coursing through her. "Please," she uttered, the words barely more than a whisper. Even though she had her eyes closed she knew that Juri had a big grin on her face. "Please what Karin? I want you to say where you want me to put my dick." Juri's cock was hot as it rested against her opening. It was impossible for Karin to resist grinding up against it, desperate for release as she was. "Tell me where you want it or I might just stick it in the wrong place."

Karin flushed a deep red. She still kept her eyes closed, anything to not have to look at Juri's smug face. "I want you to put it in there," she whispered. Juri's breath was hot against her throat, her tongue flicking out to taste the sweat collecting on Karin's skin. "Oh? You want me to put it here?" She bit down on the pale skin and smirked in satisfaction when blood started flowing out from the bite.

Karin's eyes shot wide open when she felt Juri's hard cock pressing against a place she decidedly did _not_ want it inside of. “No!” she yelled when she realized what Juri was going to do. “P-please…put it in my p-pussy.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Her cock easily slid into Karin, both of them groaning as it entered. Juri’s bangs were sticking to the sweaty skin on her face and she looked as disheveled as Karin felt. “Not that I would ever fuck a girl in the ass without proper preparations. Gotta have some standards after all,” she laughed, her voice starting to sound ragged.

Juri’s weight was fully on her as she started to move. She certainly had not been lying about her sexual prowess, Karin found out. It felt really, really nice with the way Juri hit that special spot inside her every time she shoved herself inside. Juri was rough, but a part of Karin liked the rawness of it. Everyone else always treated her with kiddie gloves and hid unpleasant things from her, she reflected bitterly. Even Alina-senpai.

If they had been on a bed it would have broken under the strain of Juri’s untamed lovemaking. Their sweat and fluids mixed together on the futon beneath them while Juri played her like an instrument, soft gasps of pleasure coming out of her open mouth. She put her arms over the Futatsugi girl’s shoulder to have something to hold on to while Juri fucked her brains out, and dug her nails in.

Spurred on by Karin’s reaction, Juri moved faster, something Karin had thought was impossible. “Inside or outside?” she grunted, the meaning clear to even Karin’s lust-hazy mind.

“Inside,” Karin moaned and wrapped her legs around Juri, forcing them even closer.

Juri’s wild laughter filled her ears as she complied with Karin’s request. She made one last push before she came, pumping out her cum deep inside of the purple-haired girl. Karin groaned at the sensation of being filled up with Juri’s hot, sticky semen. It felt like the other girl would never stop coming—emptying a seemingly endless stream of semen inside Karin’s cunt.

Karin came too, the vision of Alina swirling in her mind as she succumbed to the pleasure.

Out of breath, Juri collapsed on top of Karin, her orgasm having taken its toll on her. Karin could still feel her dick twitching lightly against her inner walls. “Told you I was a good lay,” Juri murmured with her face nestled against Karin’s chest.

Drowsiness was starting to overtake Karin too. She was both mentally and physically exhausted, and her orgasm had given her that final push she needed. Even with Juri snoring on top of her it did not take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

Karin awoke with a start, her pulse racing as she took in her surroundings.

_Right_, she was still in Juri’s makeshift room. The other girl was watching her with an unreadable expression. She was already fully dressed.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” she said in a low voice. “I have some bad news and some good news.” Juri cleared her throat before she continued, “Bad news, Yuna wants to kill you now that you know what our base looks like.”

Karin’s heart sunk into her stomach.

“Good news, both Juri-sama and the third sister have taken a liking to you. You’re just a kid that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. And happened to know the wrong people.” She sat down on the futon and looked at Karin. “We’re not good people, but I don’t want to cover my hands in more blood of innocent little girls than they already are. So, I’m getting you out of here before Yuna kills you,” Juri grinned.

She blinked. It was a bit much to throw at her sleep-deprived brain, especially when she had just woken up.

“The first sister is going to beat the shit out of me for this,” Juri muttered under her breath as she grabbed Karin’s hand. Out of her pocket, she grabbed a ring, a ring that Karin recognized all too well.

“My soul gem,” she said with reverence. Karin had thought she would never feel its comforting presence ever again. Juri gingerly placed it against her finger and slid it on.

Juri shushed her. “You have to be _quiet_. Now, put this on and then follow me.” She threw a robe at Karin, which she put on in record time and ventured after the girl who had already ducked under the curtain and waited on the other side.

It was completely dark and the concrete was cold against Karin’s bare soles. They moved quickly, Juri leading them to what once had been a door. Now it was just a rectangular shape with just the rust stains proof that there had once been hinges there.

Outside there was a large overgrown field—further away there was a forest. Karin had no idea where they were, Daito perhaps. That ward was known for abandoned industrial projects which nobody bothered to clean up after.

“No transforming until you’re a couple of hundred yards away. Our guards will sense your magic if you do. And trust me, they won’t be nice if they catch you.”

It was surreal, to be so close to freedom. This all just felt like one long nightmare. A nightmare it was time to wake up from. Juri was looking at her with an expectant expression, which twisted into confusion as Karin walked up to her.

The slap Karin delivered on her face was hard enough to leave an impression on Juri’s skin. “I hate you, and I’ll never forgive you for what you did to me,” she hissed.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Juri chuckled and touched the skin where Karin’s hand had landed. It made Karin furious, that she was still such a cocky asshole. “But run along now, and maybe you’ll meet Juri-sama on the battlefield one day. Then you’ll get the chance to kill me and have your revenge.”

Karin took one last look at Juri’s face—something she knew she would never be able to forget—and ran out into the darkness, as fast as her legs could carry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyhow, Juri's voice is really hot.


End file.
